East and West Florida are writing letters!
by evemiliana
Summary: East and West Florida got bored, so the twins decided to write letters ! rated T for stuff that's bound to happen and East Florida's mouth  at times .
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, I know. I'm insane for making ANOTHER letter fanfiction. But they're my newest OC's and I was bored.**_

_Hola everyone!_

_My name is East Florida~_

And I'm West Florida.

_And we decided to write these letters too! It's kind of boring down here lately. And I need to INTERACT with people!_

And Britney kind of dragged me into this…

_Oh shut up, Adriano! I know you want to write letters just as much as I do. Hoping you'll get one from Georgia, hm~?_

*blush* n-no! *sighs* So anyway, send your letters everyone.

_Except California. *glares* My oranges are the best and you know it!_

*sighs* this again?

Sincerely,

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	2. Luxembourg 1

Hallo!

My name is Gust and I'm Luxembourg's capital, Luxembourg! Im seven years old  
>and I like to eat cheese and sausages! Vati* can't send you letters because<br>he's having problems he needs to take care of. Right now, he's with Onkel* and  
>they're drinking yellow stuff with bubbles. When Vati und Onkel drink the<br>bubbly stuff they get intokskaitd.

Oh, I have to go to sleep because Vati doesn't know I'm writing this so I must  
>go. Bis bald!<p>

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Vati - Daddy<strong>_

_***Onkel - Uncle (also known as Prussia)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Gust!<span>_

_Hola~ Aw, you're seven years old~? You must look so adorable~!_

Excuse my sister. She has a soft spot for cute things. 

_Hmph. Tell everyone, why don't you?_

Ah, he's having problems? I'm sorry to hear that.

_By yellow stuff, do you mean beer? I love beer! beer is so awesome!_

Speaking of that, you need to stop drinking so much of it, Hermana. You drink it as if it was water.

_Do not! I only drink it occasionally!_

By "occasionally" you mean 5 times a week?

Well, good night, Gust.

_Oh my gosh you sound so adorable~!_

*sighs* Ignore her.

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pfft, it's so much fun to write as those two XD<strong>_


	3. Siberia 1

Pryvet East and West Florida~

I am Siberia AKA Antonia Ivanevna Braginski AKA Tonechka! You are sending in  
>letters to, da? Great! Another way of communicating with my Bratishka, Alaska~<br>You have Oranges? Do you like Bacon? If you do, My Baltics and me will make  
>you bacon rolls~ Tell Fredka that that I am in a club that hates him~ Does it<br>feel wierd when Alfred has smex?

My husky, Vodka, says 'hi.'

With love, vodka and Sunflowers

Antonia~

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia,<span>_

Ah, you're who Alaska talks about nonstop? Well, it's nice to talk to you.

_Hola Chica! Como Estas~? __Si! We have oranges. And they are THE BEST! Don't let that idiot California tell you any differently!_

*sighs* will you just let it go already, Esperanza?

_DON'T CALL ME THAT! DX You KNOW I hate that name!_

Whatever. Si, we also like bacon. Even though **Britney** over here is trying to convince herself to be a vegetarian.

_Must. Not. Eat the bacon… *eyetwitch*_

She'll cave eventually. Ah, you mean that "Beat up America" club? A lot of the Latin nations Britney and I come in contact with are in that club.

_Uh, sure. We'll tell Dad. _

_AUGH DX I HATE those dick jokes! No, Mi hermano and I are NOT Dad's *censored*_

…Excuse her. She hates that reference. She'll calm down… eventually.

_PERRO~! :D_

See? All better. Tell Vodka we say hi back, okay?

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _And West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pfft, I make jokes about the Florida being America's *thing* all the time XD I think that's why Britney hates the reference.<strong>_

_**Oh! Esperanza is Britney's real name, but she changed it to "Britney" When she was in England's care. Adriano calls her that just to tick her off XD and Spain may call her that because he forgets that she changed it XDD**_

_**Also, **italicized** is Britney writing and **_underlined **_is Adriano writing. In case anyone got confused._**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Luxembourg 2

Hallo,

I have a question, do you two call each other East and West like Onkel und

Onkels bruder*?

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Uncle and Uncle's brotherPrussia and Germany**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Gust,<span>_

_No. I don't call Adriano West. _

She feels it's already copyrighted.

_I AM AN ORIGINAL~!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	5. Valencia 1

Dear West and East Florida,

I didn't know that there were "East and West"... And... Where is Florida? in

the south? It's sounds as a southern state but still... Dunno~

You know, I agree with you. California's oranges are not the best. The best

are MINE!

Adiós,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Valencia~!<span>_

Si, there's an East and West Florida. We both Represent Florida. It's just that we're twins and when we were English territory England decided to split us to "East" and "West" Florida, so it kind of stuck. Though we both represent Florida.

_Si~! We're a southern state. It never snows~! Which is good! Because I get cold when it's like, 60 degrees… *shiver*_

…Oh crap…

_QUE? NO! LA FLORIDA'S ORANGES ARE THE BEST! NOT CALIFORNIA'S, NOT YOURS, MINE!_

*sigh* ignore her. She's very protective when it comes to the oranges….

_*grumbles*_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand we got Valencia :D <strong>_

_**Oh, the reason why they're twins is exactly what Adriano said the reason was. They were discovered by Spain, and were just "Spanish Florida" but when England took over, he split them into East and West Florida. So, they still refer to themselves as East and West Florida, but everyone else knows them as Florida. Then there was the brief "Republic of west Florida" but I'll probably talk about that later ^^**_


	6. Valencia 2

Hola Floridas~

So, you were one before England went there?

Well, I get colf with 14 Celsius. Which is 187 Kelvin, but I don't know

aboutwhat kind of "60" you mean.

Yours are the best, you say? I'm known for my Tomate Valenciano and my

oranges! Hmmmph!

And I send you some so you can make a GOOD orange juice!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><span>Valencia,<span>_

We were known as "La Florida" before we were split, but we were still twins. 

In the United States, we used Faihrenheit, not Celsius. I don't really have a converter with me, so I'm not sure how to convert it co Celsius….

_Florida Orange juice is the best, dammit! How dare you say otherwise! _

Nononono! Don't get the explosives! *part of the letter is singed*

Um… thanks for the oranges….

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think East Florida likes Valencia either…<strong>_


	7. Valencia 3

Whoever you are...

the Postman mixed me with Valencia, again...

I'll resend her this letter.

Oh, I'm Palencia, by the way. A region in Castilla y León (España). With P,  
>not V!<p>

Who are you?

Love, Palencia

Hola Floridas~~

It seems that your letter arrived to the wrong region! But now is here, safe  
>in my hands~~<p>

That's interesting. You're the same state, but two people. Do you often fight?

I used Google! It seems that 60 Farenheit is 15-16 Celsius~

I never knew that Florida had oranges, ^^

Explosives? Firecrackers are way more useful and effective :D

See? Now you know what a good orange is!

love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Um, it's West Florida. Britney kind of went off the deep and and now I have to ask Dad for money to fix up the house… again…

She went to go shopping… *facepalm* Si, Britney and I fight. But I mostly go to the state meetings and she just "enjoys the culture" as she calls it. We fight about that a lot.

Ah, okay.

The last time East Florida had firecrackers was during the fourth of July and she destroyed part of the house.

Dear God, Britney came back… with a Chihuahua…. *headdesk*

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pfft XD expect West Florida and that random Chihuahua East Florida bought to get in staring contests.<strong>_


	8. Valencia 4

Florida del Oeste~

You seem more... civil than your sister ^^

You know, in Spain we say "tú te comes todos los marrones". She seems to  
>avoid her responsabilities u.u (*feels jealous*)<p>

4th of July? Oh, right. America's birthday...

Chihuahua? I havent met her and I already picture her as a little Paris Hilton  
>O.o OH NO! THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE MALE PARIS HILTON!<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Um, gracias. A lot of people seem to prefer talking to me since I don't really have a temper…

She does work sometimes. But most of the time she tries to come up with any excuse she can get.

Si, Dad's birthday. Um, is Spain tu Papá? Because he's my Papá…

She kind of does act like Paris Hilton at times. Though her hair isn't blond. Its brown with some blond streaks. O.O no! I am NOT a little male Paris Hilton.

Con amor,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

P.S. the Chihuahua is barking… =.="

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britney does act like Paris Hilton XD Though West Florida looks like a younger version of Spain ^^ <strong>_


	9. Luxembourg 3

East and West Florida,

I understand.

Ich bin hungrig*... What's your favorite foods?

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I'm hungry...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Gust~!<em>

_It's East Florida. West Florida is complaining that the Chihuahua I bought today is giving him a headache, so he's making me write the letters by myself. Jerk._

_Anyway~~ I like ORANGES~! Adriano will eat just about anything, but he likes grapefruit more than oranges. I think grapefruits taste weird. But that's just me~_

_Oh! What do you think I should name my new Chihuahua? _

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>West Florida got a headache from the chihuahua's barking XD<strong>_

_**I am now calling the chihuahua the dog from hell. or demon spawn.  
><strong>_


	10. Valencia 5

Florida del Oeste,

De nada! Yep, so seem easier to talk to. You didn't make fun of my oranges~~  
>To tell you the truth, there is a "California" and "Florida" orange juice. I<br>don't remember the brand, though. there is also a "Valencia Late", and... the  
>same with the brand, I cant remember. It's one of the little things that make<br>me feel proud!

He's my father... But I just call him España or Spain or even Espanya. But  
>some other regions don't like the last one, since EspaÑa is proud of his Ñ.<p>

Does that make us siblings?

Oks, I'm glad I'm not writing to a male Paris hilton xD

Love,

Valencia

PS: Just bark louder than the dog!

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_=_= ugh, this really sucks. Adriano is making me write letters by myself because he has a headache. He blames my dog, too. Jerk._

_For the record, I wasn't "making fun" of your oranges. I was just stating that Florida oranges are the best. There's Tropicana, Florida natural, and a lot more. *huffs indignantly*_

_Oh My God…. O_o YOU'RE MI HERMANA?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

_P.S. the hell?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now East Florida is freaked out XD<strong>_


	11. Valencia 6

Florida,

It's your damned dog's fault! Why don't go give him to a little kid? The dog  
>will be happier, the kid will be happier, your brother will be happier and the<br>world will be a better place.

Nah! They pale in comparison to my oranges. Don't make me laugh.

Tu hermana? No... I'm gonna ask for an ADN test... That must be wrong...

Valencia

PS: It works... I saw it on TV.

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_No! it is NOT mi Chihuahua's fault! I will NOT send him to some little kid! He'll get squished!_

_Pfft, don't make ME laugh! Thinking your oranges are better than mine. YOU MUST BE INSANE TO THINK THAT!_

_Pfft, it's DNA, dumbass._

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Britney… why must you piss everyone off?<strong>_


	12. Siberia 2

Britney and Adriano~

Ufu~ My little Bruder talks about me? What! ? No meat! ? I am send you some  
>Latvian Bacon Rolls~! Vodka and Beir (my other husky) thank you! I don't know<br>California... Sorry, Gilbert told me that... I vote you name your dog  
>'Dämon.' It means Demon in German.<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia,<span>_

Uf… my head… stupid Chihuahua…

_He's not stupid!_

Anyway, si. Alaska talks about you a LOT. 

_AUGH DX WHY MUST YOU TEMPT ME WITH MEAT?_

Um, that's Britney-speak for "thank you for the meat" ^^

_Haha! Wait 'till I tell California this ! XD_

*sighs* *rubs temples* that is a very good name for that evil demon Chihuahua.

_No! I'm not naming it that!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	13. Valencia 7

You!

I repeat: the world will be a better place :3

I might be insane, but you're the one yelling in the letter (CAPITAL LETTERS)

Ácido DesoxirriboNucleico. ADN. You should know some Spanish by now, Paris  
>Hilton wannabe.<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's West Florida. Owww… My head still hurts… damn Chihuahua…

*sighs* Britney does that. She thinks it makes her seem intimidating.

*facepalm* really? She didn't understand that? It must be from not speaking a conversation in Spanish for so long…

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	14. Luxembourg 4

Hallo,

Oranges taste good! So do grapefruits.

I like puppies! Onkel Bruder hat drei Welpen!

I think you should name your puppy Teufelchen. Wait! Is the puppy a girl or a  
>boy?<p>

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em><span>Gust,<span>_

_ORANGES ARE AWESOME~! :D_

*rubs temples* ow…

Germany, right?

_Mi Chihuahua is a boy~! ^^_

A very "talkative" boy. =.=

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can anyone find an America? I need one XD<strong>_


	15. Siberia 3

Britney and Adraino~

Yay! Mein Bruder talks about me! He never seems to like in when I come over...  
>Maybe it's because I crashed through his roof... It's not my fault that my<br>plane failed.

Um... You tell California that...

But Dämon is a good name! Oh well. I say you name him 'Enervant.'

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia,<span>_

Yeah, crashing through someone's roof isn't exactly a good way to go see them.

_Ehehehehe…._

Britney…. If you burn his house down again I swear I'm making Dad cut off your allowance.

_Noooo~! D:_

_Hm? What does that mean?_

*knows what it means* I would completely agree with both of those names.

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano


	16. Valencia 8

Florida

Mmm... really, get rid of the dog. Give it to a kid. And tell her he's dead  
>(MWAHAHAH)... Well, the last part is not necessary.<p>

It makes her seem crazy... Well, crazier...

If florida doesn't understand that, there's no way I go ever there on a  
>vacation... (My spoken English sucks, I have to go to a place where people<br>speak Spanish)

Love

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Pfft, I wish I could. Britney guards that thing as if it's the Queen of England.

Yeah, it does XD

Well, there are a lot of different places where people only speak Spanish, or are bilingual. Miami and Hialeah are some examples.

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	17. Valencia 9

Florida,

Let's plot against el Gos del dimoni! You have to keep your twin busy and ask  
>someone to kidnap the thing!<p>

Oh~ So Miami is in Florida! I didn't know that. And I didn't know the other  
>place...<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><strong>El gos del dimoni: Demon's dog -ValencianoCatalan**_

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Hm… I'm not sure if I want to do that to my twin… besides… she finds ways of screwing up my life… *shudder*

Si! Miami is in Florida. Hialeah is a city close to Miami. Mot of the people there only speak Spanish or are bilingual.

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano)


	18. Siberia 4

Britney and Adraino~

It's not my fault that my plane's wings froze. Mein Bruder's house was under  
>the plane and Bier pushed me!<p>

Don't burn down your house! I did that once. Mama was angry and we had to stay  
>with Mongolia.<p>

Ask you brother. He knows.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia~<span>_

_Ah, I understand now~ ^^_

*facepalm*

_I wanted to burn down CALIFORNIA'S house. The damn bastard…_

No burning down his house. I still have to pay for damages.

_Hm… Adriano-_

No. I'm not telling you what it means.

_*pout*_

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano.


	19. Luxembourg 5

Orange and G-fruit,

I gave you nicknames!

I think the name I gave you is a good name. I think G-fruit might like the  
>meaning of the name...<p>

I'm at Switzerland's house because France set up some poles in our house and  
>people were dancing on it. I wonder why... It was strange...<p>

Ow! I just fell off a tree! I'm sorry about the blood stains on this letter.  
>Switzerland says I must go so that he may treat my wounds.<p>

Bis bald!

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em><span>Gust,<span>_

_Aw~ that's so adorable~~ ^^_

Yes. Grapefruit. May it rule the world someday. …I think the lack of sleep is getting to me.

_Sweetie, those are-_

No need to tell him, Britney. He's too young to know about those things…

_Oh my gosh! Are you alright? *worried*_

…please don't tell me you're going to go on a plane to Switzerland just to check up on him…

_That's a great idea! See you in a bit Gust~!_

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now Britney's off to Switzerland XD<strong>_


	20. Siberia 5

Britney and Adraino~

You want to burn down California's house! ? I've burned down England's  
>house... It wasn't pretty. I had an mad Pirate!Iggy chasing me.<p>

But Enervant is pretty, da Britney?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

It's just Adriano this time. Britney decided to hop on a plane to Switzerland because Gust fell out of a tree and hurt himself… which means I can lock the damn Chihuahua in the garage…. *grin*

*sigh* si, She wants to burn down California's house. But he normally doesn't do much about it.

If only she knew what it meant… not that I'm gonna tell her. With any luck that'll be the name she chooses for the demon spawn.

Signed,

Adriano


	21. Valencia 10

Florida

Can your life be more screwed? I'm sure that dog doesn't let you take a  
>SIESTA!<p>

Sounds like a nice place~~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Actually, life just got really AWESOME! Britney went to Switzerland, so I have the house to myself~ I locked the demon dog from hell in the garage. Such sweet silence~

It is.

*is off to go take a siesta*

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	22. Siberia 6

Adraino~

She went to Switzerland? I hope the kid's okay. You can murder the enervant  
>demon spawn, da?<p>

Hopefully.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

Si, she went to Switzerland. She's all nice to Gust because she says he looks adorable. Sadly, I can't kill it, but I CAN leave it in the garage. Thank God I soundproofed the walls in there…

Signed,

Adriano


	23. Siberia 7

Adriano~

But I can murder it! Thank Gott you sound proofed the walls!

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia~

PS Big brother Prussia is annoyed with me. So he decided to get me one of the  
>demon spawn dogs. His name is Dämon.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

*nods* I am very glad the walls are sound-proofed. I can finally sleep~!

Signed,

Adriano

P.S. really? I feel bad for you :(


	24. Valencia 11

Florida

I send you some firecrackers to celebrate~~

Siesta... I wonder who invented it... We owe them so much...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Gracias~ 

Si, we do.

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	25. Siberia 8

Adriano~

Who the fuck invented those demon spawn dogs? I'm going to go into the past  
>and kill them.<p>

Yup. But Dämon is a mute dog. He can't bark. He is a good hat and warmer.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia~

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

I have no idea T.T you go do that.

Ah, really? I wish the evil demon spawn Chihuahua was mute… it's a REALLY good thing that I soundproofed the garage.

signed,

Adriano


	26. Siberia 9

Adriano~

I think it was the Aztecs or the Mayans. So, I'm going to kill them off when  
>their races died out in the history books!<p>

What do you think Britney would think about my mute Dämon?

I heard Mama and Amerika talking about sending everyone to Gauken Hetalia.  
>HELP! They're going to force me to go!<p>

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia~

PS I told Prussia to rub the fact my dog is mute in his face.

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

…*is confused*

I have no idea. Britney's very complicated. Even I have trouble finding out what's on her mind at times.

O.O That means that Britney and I will have to go to Gakuen Hetalia! *shudder* I'll see if I can convince Dad to cancel that. For the sake of everyone's sanity.

Signed,

Adriano

P.S. pfft awesome XD


	27. Siberia 10

Adriano~

~ It was soooo much funnnn! I'm the reason that most of them are dead. Because  
>of the dämon spawn dogs.<p>

It's like that with my twin brother, Alexander, is like... He is the western  
>half of Russia. But Mama is still Russia as a whole.<p>

But I'm most likely insane already. Please! Try to get them to stop. But now  
>they have Japan on their side. I'm going to go without a fight... *is scared<br>of Japan*

With love, vodka, sunflowers, and school uniforms,

Antonia

PS I know right! :3

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

…okay then…

I guess so. I didn't know you had a twin.

*raises an eyebrow* okay then… Time for a list on why Gakuen hetalia is a bad idea! Ehehehe….

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>FEAR WEST FLORIDA'S LISTS! THEY'RE DEADLY~!<strong>_


	28. Siberia 11

Adriano~

Yup! Alexander is not much like me! You don't want him to send a letter... He  
>kidnapped my dogs! And my sunflowers! And my vodka! Because he felt like it!<p>

Have you ever been on the end of Dark!Kiku when he wants to kill you! ?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

Really? That wasn't nice of him!

No. I have not. *rubs temples* Dios Mio… All this rain I've been getting lately is giving me a headache. Britney called and complained about her head too.

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's been so much rain lately =_= there was even a tornado.<strong>_


	29. Siberia 12

Adriano~

To some people he is...

I'm sorry about the rain. It must suck... I feel like that during disasters...

Alexander said he wants to write letters too... Prepare for major head ache!

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

Lately it's gotten better. Though I saw that there was a tornado on Britney's side of the state… I hope she's okay…

Oh fun…

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Papi said that there might be a tropical storm soon T_T <strong>_


	30. Valencia 12

Florida

Have you decided what to do with the damned dog in the long term?

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Not yet. Though I'm starting to get worried about Britney. She called and said that she was coming home soon and she didn't sound well…

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>It rained here for 4 days straight, and there was a tornado.<strong>_


	31. Siberia 13

Adriano

At least the storms are starting to stop...

Yeah, he will.

Hasn't Britney come back from Switzerland yet?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

Si… Though I heard that a tropical storm was coming soon.

I just got the letter right now.

She said she was coming home. She didn't sound well when she called, though…

Signed,

Adriano


	32. Alexander 1

Prvyet, Adriano!

How, like, are you? I'm good up here. Sis and Dad are totally made at me.  
>Wonder, like, why? I only found my sis's bier stash... Oh! Dämon wants food,<br>I'll, like, write again!

With sparkles and unicorns,

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Hola Alexander,<span>

I haven't been so well. The weather's been really crappy and I'm starting to get worried about my sister Britney. She didn't sound so well when she called me.

…beer stash? Hm…

Okay, you do that.

Signed,

Adriano Jones (West Florida)


	33. Siberia 14

Adriano~

That must hurt, if I can do anything tell me.

Mein Gott... Alexander ran in with Dämon on his head and is waving his letter  
>in my face and he wouldn't let me read it. Weird...<p>

I hope you two are ok.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

It really does… But I've been through worse, so I think I'll be fine.

Hm… that is kind of weird…

Dios Mio! Britney just came in! She does NOT look good right now!

Frantic!Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Britney has returned…<strong>_


	34. Alexander 2

Adriano~~~~

That sounds, like, fucked up, da?

Da, sis has a bier stash. Only German Bier. She was close to her 'big bruder'  
>Prussia when dad owned him.<p>

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Alexander!<span>

I'm freaking out right now! Britney just came back and she looks really bad right now!

_*cough* h-hola… um, Alexander, is it? M-me llamo Britney… s-sorry I have to write to you like this…_

Britney, please go to to bed. *worried*

*coughs* a-anyway… She has a beer stash? Heh, Britney and her would probably get along very well…

Signed,

Frantic!Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now Britney's writing. Only for a bit, though.<strong>_


	35. Konigreich Prussia 1

Yo, I live in east Florida. Hell I might as well as live in Cuba for all its  
>worth. And I love it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*cough* hola. I'm really glad to meet one of my citizens ^^<em>

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I live in East Florida too ^^ hola~!<strong>_


	36. Luxembourg 6

Orange and G-fruit,

It was really nice meeting you Orange! I had a nice time playing the accordion  
>for you and playing house.<p>

I hope to meet G-fruit soon too!

~Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em>Gust,<em>

_*cough* it was nice playing with you too. *smiles* I'm sorry I had to leave early, though. This stupid weather has really made me a bit sick.  
><em>*sighs* she should be in bed right now. I'll be sure to come with Britney the next time she decides to visit you.

_Signed,_

_Orange_ and G-fruit

* * *

><p><em><strong>So~ cute~! ^^<strong>_


	37. Siberia 15

Adriano and Britney

You have? I guess I have too but...

Poor Britney! Sunflowers and hot soup for you both!

Well he's weird like that...

With love, hot soup and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p><span>Antonia,<span>

Don't worry. Once the weather gets better we'll be better too.

_*coughs* gracias…_

_Signed,_

Adriano _and Britney_


	38. Alexander 3

Adriano and Britney

Sis told me you guys aren't feeling the best, so I'm going to bring you guys  
>some soup and sunflowers Sis and me grew.<p>

Feel better!

With soup and sunflowers

Alexander

* * *

><p><em>Alexander,<em>

_*cough* I decided to write this one since Adriano's really tired…_

_*cough* g-gracias… that's really nice of you…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	39. Luxembourg 7

Orange,

Aw! You're sick! Poor you! When I'm sick, Vati sleeps with me and takes my  
>tehmpatur and then he gives me medicine. Usually, we run around before he<br>gives me the medicine... It's rather fun. But throwing up is not fun... It  
>makes me sick...<p>

I hope you feel better!

Gust Klein

G-fruit,

When will YOU come over? When? When?

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em>Gust,<em>

_*cough* I Just seem to have symptoms of the flu. Hopefully I don't throw up… that would really suck…_

_Orange  
><em>Gust,

The next time Britney goes to visit you. Which, considering how fond she is of you, as soon as she gets better.

G-fruit

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just find Gust so~ cute! Britney normally hates nicknames, but she just finds Gust too cute!<strong>_


	40. Siberia 16 and Alexander 4

Adriano and Britney

Alexander and me will bring over soup and flowers in about...

Alexander: About 15 minutes.

Thanks, Alexander. We are bringing our dogs Vodka and Dämon because they are  
>warm and it helps.<p>

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles, soup and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>_

_*cough* g-gracias…_

I like dogs. Just not small ones…

_*cough* w-well, a-at least Key West isn't barking right now…_

…You named him Key West?

_Yes, but he prefers to be called the Conch Republic._

…*facepalm*

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>I decided to make the dog the personification of Key West XD Key West seceded and became the Conch Republic, and the first thing they asked for was aid XDDD<strong>_

_**So Now, they're part of the Florida Keys again**_


	41. Siberia 17 and Alexander 5

Britney and Adraino

Ok. We have tiny Dämon and medium sized Vodka... Will Vodka work for you?  
>Um... Where do you guys live again? We're lost...<p>

Alexander: Stupid maps!

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles, unicorns and stupid maps

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>

Si, Vodka's fine.

Britney just fell asleep. She's been worse off than I've been. And I heard that hurricane Rina might be coming our way. Oh Joy =.=

We live in Tallahassee. *sent address*

Signed,

Adriano 


	42. Siberia 18 and Alexander 6

Adriano~

Good!

Ugh... Never again... I will never let Alexander drive me anywhere again.

Alexander: ;3

We're here.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>

Just come in. the door's open. *cough* Dios Mio, I think I'm getting worse =.=

Adriano


	43. Valencia 13

Florida

About East Florida? Maybe something came up... If she called, she shouldn't be  
>too bad ^^<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's the weather. It's worse over on her side of the state. She came home, by the way.

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	44. Siberia 19 and Alexander 7

Britney and Adraino

Oh, I hope you're not getting worse! Alexander, close the door.

Alexander: *closes door*

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia y Alexander,<span>

Gracias for coming… 

_*Britney is asleep on the couch*_

Heh, I hope the house isn't too much of a mess…

Adriano


	45. Valencia 14

Florida,

Oh... I understand. My weather is great, but this weekend the Gota Fría is  
>coming... That means that it will rain a lot in... very little time. That also<br>means that... I will get a cold.

Oh... The dog's back, then... ?

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

That sucks T.T I think I'm starting to get worse.

Si, but for once in its life, Key West is being quiet (Britney decided to name the dog Key West).

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	46. Siberia 20 and Alexander 8

Adraino~

You're welcome.

It's not a mess.

Alexander: *makes soup*

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkle and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>

*coughs* ow…

Okay… good.

Adriano


	47. Luxembourg 8

Orange,

G-fruit says you'll both come when you're better! Is the flu ready to leave?  
>Have you thrown up?<p>

Gust Klein

G-fruit,

When's that? When's the flu going to say bye?

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em>Gust,<em>

_Uf, sadly, no. I really wish it would, though… No, I haven't thrown up yet. *shudders* it would suck if I did…_

_Orange_

Gust,

I don't know yet. Hopefully soon. Siberia and her brother Alexander came over to help us.

G-fruit

* * *

><p><em><strong>They both seem to like him~! He's so~ cute!<strong>_


	48. Luxembourg 9

Orange,

Why would you suck the throw up? Isn't that ew?

Gust Klein

G-fruit,

I hope soon too. Oh! Hi Beri and Xander!

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><em>Gust,<em>

_No, that's not what I meant. In the United States, when some one says that something sucks, it means that it is bad._

_Orange_

Gust,

they say hi back.

G-fruit

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gust's little kid logic is adorable~ X3<strong>_


	49. Siberia 21 and Alexander 9

Adriano~

I'm gonna put a wet rag on your forehead. Mama or the Baltics do that for me,  
>except with a warm rag because usually it's a blizzard or something similar<br>that got me sick.

Alexander:*has soup and doesn't know what to do with it*

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p>Antonia and Alexander,<p>

g-gracias… can you check on mi hermana?

Adriano

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beri and Xander is short for Siberia and Alexander. Little kids are so cute X3<em>**


	50. Valencia 15

Florida,

Do you want una aspirina?

Key West? What does it mean? Llave Oeste... Ok, I need to improve my  
>English... *nervous laugh*<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Si, por favor…

Key West is one of the islands off the coast… Basically, that dog is now the personification of Key West 

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	51. Siberia 22 and Alexander 10

Adriano and Britney

Oh. Ok! *goes to check on Britney*

Alexander: Want soup or should I keep it for Britney?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>

Gracias.

*cough* just keep it for Britney, por favor…

Adriano


	52. Valencia 16

Florida,

I should go study some geography... I think I do need it ._.

Here! One of Teruel's aspirinas :D

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Maybe… 

Gracias! This should help a lot! ^^

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	53. Luxembourg 10

Orange,

*mutters: Americans are so weird...* Oh... *blink blink*

Gust Klein

G-fruit,

Why do Americans have such strange sayings?

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><span>Gust,<span>

Britney fell asleep, so I'll just be answering the letters.

And I don't know, Gust. Maybe because my Dad is a moron? *shrugs*

G-Fruit


	54. Luxembourg 11

G-fruit,

Oh... Well that's okay! I like you too!

Vati said that Mr. Amerika was a moron... What is a moron? Is it a type of  
>hero? I wrote to Amerika and he said that he was a hero! IS it true?<p>

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><span>Gust,<span>

Well that's good.

A moron is someone who is stupid. Weeeell… Dad tries to be a hero, but he ends up screwing a lot of things up. *sweatdrop* 

G-Fruit


	55. Siberia 23 and Alexander 11

Adriano and Britney~

*is checking on Britney*

Alexander: Kay.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

With sparkles and unicorns

Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia y Alexander, <span>

Gracias…

_*starts to wake up*_

Adriano and Britney


	56. Siberia 24 and Alexander 12

Britney and Adriano~

*keeps checking on Britney*

Alexander: Your welcome.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia and Alexander

* * *

><p><span>Antonia and Alexander,<span>

_*wakes up* hm…? Adriano…? Who's here?_

It's Antonia and Alexander. They came here to check on us.

Adriano _and Britney_


	57. Luxembourg 12

G-fruit,

That's what he told me... But Amerika is so nice! And, and! I thought heroes  
>didn't screw up at all!<p>

Moron... A person who is stupid... Oh, then East Berlin is a moron! He's so  
>stupid!<p>

Gust Klein

* * *

><p><span>Gust,<span>

Heroes screw up sometimes. They're not perfect ^^;;

Si. Just… don't tell East Berlin that to his face.

Oh, and Britney woke up.

_Hola Gust ^^ I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply… Oh! And I'm starting to get better so Adriano and I can probably come visit again!_

She's very excited about that.

_Orange _and G-fruit


	58. Siberia 25 and Alexander 13

Adriano and Britney~

Oh! Good you're awake!

Alexander: Da. *his cell phone rings* *picks it up* Umm... Antonia! Dad needs  
>us to come home. Your dogs got into a fight with his bears.<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia and Alexander

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia y Alexander,<span>_

_Si…. I'm starting to feel better too ^^_

You should probably go see what's going on then. Britney and I are feeling better. Gracias for taking care of us.

Adriano_ and__ Britney_


	59. Siberia 26 and Alexander 14

Britney and Adraino~

Okay! Bye! =3

Alexander: Bye. Like, come on, Antonia!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia and Alexander

* * *

><p><em><span>Antonia y Alexander<span>_

_Okay! Gracias! ^^_

Bye.

_Britney _and Adriano


	60. Valencia 17

Florida del Oeste,

Sorry, this letter arrived the same day as a big (HUGE) box filled with  
>firecrackers so I left it fogotten...<p>

How is everything going?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's fine.

Well, Britney and I recovered from our sickness, but Britney got sick AGAIN because it got cold =.=

_*sneeze* It's like, 50 DEGREES! DX_

*facepalm* Britney, it got warmer. Now it's just 70 degrees. You just think it's 50 degrees because you kept the air conditioner on.

_Oops ^^; sorry. Oh! Where's Key West?_

K-Key west?

_Yeah. I haven't seen him.  
><em>u-um, he's probably outside! ^^;

_I hear barking!_

^^;;

_Signed,_

_East Florida _and West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>West Florida kept Key West (the annoying Chihuahua) locked in the garage ^^;;<strong>_


	61. Valencua 18

Florida(s),

Uhhhmmm... 50 degrees is HOT! Oh... Wait... You don't use Celsius... I guess  
>that must be cold, though I don't really know... *Valencia goes google "50<br>fahrenheit in celsius"*

10 Celsius! COLD COLD COLD!

The air conditioner? That was stupid ^^'

Mmmm... I wonder how long can chihuahuas live... If they're kept outside in  
>cold days~~ :3<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><span>Valencia,<span>_

It finally got warmer again, so we're all good now ^^ it's back to about 80 degrees now.

…_shut up…_

Come on Esperanza~ you know it was kind of stupid…

_I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HATE THAT NAME SO MUCH! DX_

Oh crap…

_*eyetwitch* YOU LEFT KEY WEST IN THE CLOSET?_

The dog is annoying as hell!

_He probably thinks the came about you!_

*a really loud argument ensues*

_Signed,_

_East Florida _and West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand West got yelled at ^^;<strong>_


	62. Valencia 19

Floridas,

Esperanza is a nice name. You could have had a worse name like... like... some  
>region that I know (I-I am n-not talking about-bout m-me)<p>

Your arguments must be interesting. If you need money, you can come to Spain  
>to work on TV in those gossip programmes. :3<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><span>Valencia<span>_

_I hate that name so~ much T_T_

I-It's not that bad, r-really ^^;;

_s-si! This time, only ONE thing got broken~_

…*facepalm*

_Signed,_

_East Florida and _West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, I meant that ^^; I type fast and then I forget to check it over ^^;;<strong>_


	63. Valencia 20

Floridas,

It's not bad, but I understand you... I-I mean... The-the region I k-know  
>un-understands y-you! *nervous*<p>

and... do you argue a lot? Breaking things often must be... expensive ^^'

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em><span>Valencia,<span>_

_Uf… hate that name so much…_

We don't really argue often, but some things do break ^^;

_Signed,_

_East Florida _and West Florida


	64. Valencia 21

Floridas,

Why? Doesnt it mean Hope? At least your name is not Soledad (loneliness)

Vlc

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

…_I would rather not go into that…_

_East Florida_


	65. Valencia 22

Florida del Este,

Wait... If your name was Esperanza... Has Oeste's too changed?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_No. Adriano's first name has always been Adriano._

_East Florida_


	66. Braid Woman 1

Braid Woman:Hello! Hello! I live in you! I dare you to describe Kissimmee,  
>since that's a part of you!<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Braid Woman,<span>_

Britney, you've got this one. Your Chihuahua from hell has worn me out =.=

_*yawn* kay…_

_*blink* Kissimmee? I love going there for vacations! ^^ though Adriano is always asking why ^^;_

_It's near the shore of Lake Tohopekaliga and most of the buildings are normally 2 to 3 stories high at the tallest, completely different from Miami ^^; It's also near Orlando, so I always try to stop by while on my way to one of the theme parks!_

_Thanks for writing in! ^^_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I assume you live in Central Florida? ^^<strong>_


	67. Valencia 23

Florida,

Oh... I wonder, how did you change your name? I'm just... curious

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Well, After the whole French and Indian War thing happened (I think it's called the 7 years war in Europe? ^^; Adriano looks more into international affairs than I do) both Adriano and I became British territory. I was okay with it because it was probably the first time someone acknowledged that Adriano and I were different people, despite representing pretty much the same land. Adriano hated it and kept his name (only settling to Fernandez Carriedo-Kirkland as a last name) while I was okay with it and decided to change my name, since I didn't like my real name even back then ^^;. Arthur was surprisingly okay with me changing my first name, as long as I didn't rebel or anything ^^; _

_Though what really sucked was when Adriano became Spanish territory again and I was still British territory. That was horrible. I don't like being kept apart from Adri…_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Florida was split into two different colonies when England got ahold of it, and that's where the idea of East and West Florida came from ^^ Then during America's revolution, Spain went to war with Iggy and got West Florida back, but it took awhile before he got East Florida back. Due to some rebellions West Florida had when it came to England, I'm thinking that he probably hated being at his house while East Florida was alright with it, even changing her name to a more English sounding name. West Florida's full human name is actually Adriano Hernan Fernandez Carriedo-Jones ^^; But he just says Adriano Jones because it's easier to explain to his state siblings ^^;; Meanwhile, East Florida's name is just Britney Jones.<strong>_

_**Aw~ Britney DOES care about Adriano~~  
><strong>_


	68. Valencia 24

Florida,

Yes, the Seven Years War.

I wouldn't like being kept apart from my siblings.

Mmm.. So if I wanted to change my name I would have to wait until someone  
>beats España... Bah...<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_*shudder* being away from him SUCKED! _

_Probably *shrugs* can you tell Papa I said hola?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Despite how calm West Florida normally is, he's very stubborn when it comes to certain things XD <strong>_


	69. Valencia 25

Florida,

Family is family, after all. And a twin will always be precious, eh?

Well, if he shows up here, I will. I don't usually go to visit him since I  
>don't like travelling.<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Si! ^^ We might not look that much alike anymore, but he's still my twin brother and I love him! ^^_

_Alright._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britney and Adriano used to have the same hair color, but now Britney has blond streaks in her hair ^^;<strong>_


	70. Valencia 26

Florida,

Oh... You don't? Could you send me a pic? I don't think I've ever seen you. I  
>only know the other regions in Spain and some people I trade goods with. And a<br>few friends.

I miss the old times in which I could travel without getting sick. Damned  
>cars, damned planes, damned ships... AGH<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

…_sure, I guess. I just sent a picture of Adriano and I with this letter._

_When I travel, I prefer to go south. Once Dad had me spend a week with Uncle Mattie and my cousins. IT WAS SO COLD~! HOW DO THEY HANDLE THAT MUCH COLD?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adriano basically looks like an 18 year old version of Spain and Britney sort of looks like a female version except with blond streaks through her hair ^^<strong>_


	71. Valencia 27

Florida,

Oeste reminds me of España when he was younger. You too...

Do you mean Canada? TOO COLD! O.ô I like going to Teruel's, which is not too  
>far away, when I'm bored~<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_G-Gracias ^^ Everyone constantly says Adriano looks like a younger version of Papa._

_Si T_T I am EAST FLORIDA! I am NOT used to cold weather!_

_Teruel? _

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	72. Valencia 28

Florida,

De nada. I see why.

I could say the same. A have a few mountains in the west of my region but my  
>capital is quite warm. Anyway, I'm not sure if I would be able to localize you<br>in a map... I don't know much about states.

Teruel is another region. He's my sweet boyfriend.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Florida is basically that state that juts out from the rest of the US ^^; that's the best way I can explain it. Adriano and are are really close to Cuba._

_Ah, I get it now._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	73. Valencia 29

Florida,

Aha... I see...

How's Oeste doing? I haven't heard anything from him in a while...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Adriano's been… busy. He's had to take care of Key West since the poor dog got a cold from being locked up in the garage =_=_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adriano's had to play dog sitter and MAYBE get back into Britney's good graces XD<strong>_


	74. Valencia 30

Florida,

It's your dog, isn't it? You should take care after it since it is so  
>annoying. Your poor brother had horrible headaches because of that dog...<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_b-but he was the one who locked Key West in the garage! Besides, Key West gets over colds easily, so I'll take care of Key West again as soon as he gets better._

_Signed,_

_East FLorida_


	75. Valencia 31

East Florida,

Your brother seems to get headaches easily... He looked the dog in there for  
>a reason!<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_But you're not supposed to lock a dog in the garage! Technically that's animal abuse._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	76. Valencia 32

Florida,

Well, not if the animal abuses you first. If the dog didn't let me sleep, I  
>would sue it. And I would win :3<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_It's still animal abuse. _

_Yay! Key West is all better! ^^_

Uff… you're WELCOME Hermana =.=

_Signed,_

_East Florida _and West Florida


	77. Valencia 33

Mis queridas Floridas,

Maybe. I think they're equals (until I met them, no offense to any of them).

Anyway, I think you should say better things about your brother. Es tu  
>hermano, después de todo [He's your brother, after all].<p>

Oeste, ¿qué tal?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's just me this time. Britney went to go play with Key West. That dog is even more annoying when he's sick!

Britney just has issues saying nice things at times. I think Japan called her a "tsundere" once. Which would make sense considering how she acts around California… uh, you didn't hear me say that.

I am good. Tired, but good. At least I don't have that demon Chihuahua from hell trying to bite me.

Signed,

West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY GOSH! I JUST WON THE HISTORY BEE IN FLORIDA! I'LL BE REPRESENTING SOUTH FLORIDA IN THE NATIONAL HISTORY BEE AND I'M GOING TO WASHINGTON DC~! :DDD<strong>_


	78. Valencia 34

Oeste,

Everything/Everybody is more annoying when they're sick.

Nah, I didn't hear you. Anyway, I don't know California.

Well, you know my advice. "Take a siesta" :3

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Exactly. Especially Britney =.= or South Carolina. Georgia however…. *cough* uh, you didn't hear that either *blush*

California is pretty much Britney's rival here in the U.S. when it comes to oranges. 

A siesta would be very good. I shall take that advice.

Signed,

West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>The History bee is a competition where you compete against others by answering History questions ^^ I'm representing South Florida, and I will be on TV while doing the competition on a national level in Washington D.C. I'm so excited~! ^^<strong>_

_**and West over here has a crush on Georgia. Like, a REALLY big crush! ^^  
><strong>_


	79. Valencia 35

Florida,

I don't know Georgia, either... Is Georgia male or female?

Oh, they're no competition against me~ My oranges are the best~~

You do that~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Georgia's a girl… *blush*

Hehe ^^; don't say that in front of Britney ^^;;

Signed,

West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias~! ^^<strong>_


	80. Spain 1

Hola mis hijos! Its boss Spain!

How are you to~ Are you happy being with America? Do you need boss to come

sweep you off your feet?

Romano: Shut up! The Orange bastard and the Sunny bastard are not kids

anymore! And there not yours!

Spain: But Roma~

Romano: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

*The paper is crumpled here* Ow... Ok, anyway, i miss you two!

-Spain and Romano

P.S Hey Orange bastard, My tomatoes beat your oranges any day!

* * *

><p><em><span>Papa!<span>_

_Papa~! Hola Papa! ^^_

Hola!

_Well, besides him constantly trying to shove a hamburger down my throat, yes ^^ Though I miss you~!_

We're fine. Though it would be great if you visited us.

_Roma =.=_

Britney… be nice.

_=.= fine…_

We miss you too Papa!

_Sinceramente,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones )_and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

P.S. Romano, why~?

_OH! YA WANNA FIGHT! BRING IT ITALIAN BASTARD!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now my favorite person! ^^ I was waiting for a Spain~!<strong>_

_**And Britney's real first name is Esperanza, so you can use that any way you like ^^ and Adriano basically looks like an 18 year old version of Spain ^^**_


	81. Valencia 36

Oeste,

¿Te has sonrojado? [Did you blush?] You have a crush on that Georgia!

She should know it by now~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

n-no! *blush* I-I don't have a c-crush on her!

She still thinks hers are the best ^^;

Signed,

West Florida


	82. Spain 2

Hola!

Haha! At least some of my children still love me~

You have to eat America's food! ¡Dios mío! You need to get out of there!

Romano: Your looking for an excuse, aren't you...

Spain: No...

Romano: Oi! Bitch! Don't call me Roma! Dammit!

Spain: You have to be nice if you want her to stop, Roma...

Romano: DAMMIT!

Spain: I will try and visit you as soon as i can, novios~

Con amor,

Spain and Romano

P.S YOU NAME THE TIME AND PLACE, ORANGE BASTARD! I'LL BE THERE!

P.P.S Adriano? You remember when boss taught you how to restrain someone? And told you not to use it unless it was an emergency? This may be an Emergency...

* * *

><p><em><span>Papa~!<span>_

_Of Course we love you! You treated us so nice~!_

Unlike Inglaterra =.= He sucks.

_He wasn't THAT bad ^^;…okay, he was…_

_Dad's food sucks! DX_

But at least he doesn't try to take away your oranges, Britney ^^;

_*shudder* BURGERS TASTE HORRIBLE~! DX Drive Thru's are NOT convenient!_

_You heard him Roma~! Say you're sorry~!_

_Yay~! Papa will try to visit~! ^^_

Though I will warn you. Britney got a Chihuahua. Named Key West. It is evil.

_No he's not!_

He tried to bite me for no reason and didn't let me sleep last night. I think that constitutes as evil.

_Sinceramente,_

_East Florida (Britney) _and West Florida (Adriano)

P.S. _FINE! TOMORROW! 3 O'CLOCK! AT- Adriano? W-What are you doing with that lamp? A-and that rope? and the gag? NO~! DX_

_P.P.S. _Taken Care of. *nod nod*


	83. Valencia 37

Oeste,

Oh, sorry. It seems that I'm almost as oblivious as España. I was wrong,

then...

Let her think so...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

u-uh, si! ^^;;

I'll let her think whatever she wants. But she's restrained at the moment because she tried to pick a fight with Romano, so she can't do much right now anyway ^^;

Signed,

West Florida


	84. North Florida 1

NorthFlorida:Wow. Westy and Easty made one of these lettee things... I don't

understnd why though. No one would ever want to talk to you two. Except maybe

Spain.

-Sincerely, Mariana Jones ( North Florida )

* * *

><p><span>North Florida,<span>

*raises an eyebrow* nice to talk to you too, Hermana. 

You're pretty lucky Britney isn't answering this letter. If she was, she would have slapped you right now. Or had that demon Chihuahua of hers attack you… *shudder* damn Key West…

And I'll have you know that We have been talking to other people besides Papa. 

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	85. North Florida 2

*rolls eyes* sure you have.

I ain't afraid of dogs, Westy. You should know that.

Anyway... Who /else/ have you two talked to? Your own imaginations? If so, I

would expect it.

-Sincerely, Mariana Jones ( North Florida )

* * *

><p><span>North Florida,<span>

Britney would have. I have enough sense not to hit a girl. Oh wait, nevermind. 

Pfft, you haven't met that dog from hell.

*rolls eyes* We have talked to Valencia, Luxembourg, and Siberia as well. Have you talked to anyone? Or is your _wonderful_ personality driving them away again?

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Adriano is really annoyed at the moment because of East Florida ^^;<strong>_


	86. Georgia 1

Georgia:Hi West and East...

* * *

><p><span>h-hola Georgia! How are you? ^^<span>

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>West Florida has a crush on Georgia ^^;<strong>_


	87. Georgia 2

:I'm good... Why are you stuttering, Adriano...?

- Michael Jones ( Georgia )

* * *

><p><span>Eh. No reason ^^; Britney's just being a handful… again…<span>

Wait.. where did she- FUCK! Damn demon dog!-

_Hola hermano~ ^^ It's Britney~! Adriano tied me up. I didn't do anything! *pout*_

YES YOU DID! YOU ALMOST CAUSED A WAR BETWEEN US AND SOUTH ITALY BECAUSE HE SAID TOMATOES WERE BETTER THAN ORANGES!

_Well he's wrong! Anyway~ maybe I should tell Michael here a little secret as revenge for tying me up~ *grin*_

*freezes* you wouldn't.

_*grins* oh, I would *it tackled*_

DON'T YOU DARE!

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha XD Adriano isn't normally this… loud… but Britney is kinda goading him ^^;<strong>_

_**Damn Demon Dog=Britney's pet Chihuahua. Which represents Key West ^^;;**_


	88. Georgia 3

Georgia:*sigh* I guess she can be a handful...?

But that's just a Dog...

Hey Britney! Wait, a secret...? *tilts head*

* * *

><p><span>*struggling against Britney* the dog is evil! Evil I tell you!<span>

_Hehe~ well~~Adriano likes-_

*gets the letter back from Britney* g-grapefruits! ^^ I like grapefruits. Which isn't much of a secret since just about everyone knows that. 

_Britney _and Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's fun to write this XD<strong>_


	89. Georgia 4

Okay... I believe what you're saying about th dog being evil...

I knew you liked grapefruits... ·¬·

-Michael Jones ( Georgia )

* * *

><p><em>Haha~ hermano can't beat me~<em>

…_Key West is NOT evil! Adriano's just being silly~_

_Oh, that wasn't the secret, sweetie. The SECRET was that Adri has a crush on one of the states. And he/she is a southern state-_

BRITNEY DON'T YOU DARE!

_Oops~! Gotta go~_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_


	90. Southern California 1

Hi East and West.

Remember me? Probably not, its been 5 years... West please hold down East-

this is Southern California. I'm so sorry about mi hermana Northern

California ( she's obsessed with her oranges) but I'd love to add that I don't

even like her oranges. I've grown so much, West, you'd hardly recognize me!

I'm 8 in three weeks. Please say you can make it, West and East! PLEASE? You

can bring Key West if you want to- please? *does adorable puppydog eyes and is

about to cry*

With Love and Gold,

Southern California (Isabella Ferdinand)

* * *

><p><em><span>Isabella,<span>_

_Hn…._

Britney… be nice. 

…_fine._

*smiles* ah, you have? It has been awhile, hasn't it? And of course we'll come. *grimace* though I really don't want to bring Key West-

_I'll go! But only if I get to bring Key West…_

…fine… anyway, we'll be there ^^

_Sinceramente,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

_**Aw~ South California's cute! ^^**_


	91. Georgia 5

Georgia:Which state is it...? *tilts head*

I don't know what to say about the dog now...

* * *

><p><em>He likes-<em>

NO! DON'T TELL HIM! *tackle. Again*

_East Florida_ and West Florida


	92. Valencia 38

Florida

I hate Romano. I hate winter. I hate being so cold right now... *sneeze*

I think I'll drink some orange juice~

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

I'm annoyed at Britney. She keeps on threatening to tell Georgia that I like him… just because she's mad at me =.=

Ah, you got a cold? I sent some medicine with this letter.

That sounds good.

Signed,

West Florida


	93. Georgia 6

Georgia:Why not...? o3o I want to know.

* * *

><p><span>n-no… y-you really don't…<span>

_haha~ he likes-_

DON'T YOU DARE! *tackles*

_East Florida_ and West Florida


	94. Berlin 1

Hello! I'm Berlin, or Jutta Schulze. I heard that that most of the orange

groves are dying and I was wondering if it was happening down in Florida too.

I really don't like oranges, but I'm curious. Oh, Prussia says hi.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Berlin,<span>_

_M-My oranges? N-no~! DX_

…*facepalm* no, that hasn't happened. Though Britney's being overdramatic again…

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	95. Kentucky 1

Hey guys~!

Soooooo, it's me, Kentucky~! :D Kiku says that it's good for me to reach out

to my many siblings so I decided to "reach out" to y'all!

So uhhh...how are y'all, I guess? It must be so cool to have a twin!

I sent some fried chicken~!

~Nicole "Nikki" Jones

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Nikki!<span>_

_Hola~ I guess I'll be writing the majority of this letter since "Mr. Sunshine" is being all mopey._

You keep on threatening to tell the person I like that I like them!

_Well you tied me up!_

ONLY BECAUSE YOU ALMOST STARTED A WAR WITH ROMANO!

_Ignore him~_

*grumbles*

_Anyway~! Can't really complain. I got a Chihuahua-_

From hell =.=

_It's never really that cold, and Northern California will one day bow down to the awesomeness that is my oranges! ^^_

…*facepalm*

_b-but I'm a vegetarian!_

We both know that's bullshit, Britney. So just eat the damn fried chicken. It tastes awesome, by the way.

_Signed,_

_Britney Jones _and Adriano Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! :D<strong>_


	96. Spain 3

Hello again~

England was -And still is- a bad care giver. I feel so bad for London and her

brothers...

Aww, if took away your oranges i would have to have a "Word" With America...

Roma is a little tied up right now... He'll be better later.

An Evil Chihuahua? That sounds like that time France brought over his hamster,

Île de Sein. Romano thought it tried to invade his vital regions...

*Snap* Hmm?

Romano: THE GODDAMN FRENCHMEN TOLD IT TO RAPE ME!

Spain: Ah! Roma! You broke your- Oh. Please don't be mad...

Romano: YOU BASTARD! YOU TIED ME UP!

Spain: Wh-What are you doing with that chair? PUT DOWN THE BASEBALL BAT ROMA!

Romano: SHUT UP AND END THE LETTER SO WE DON'T GET BLOOD ON IT!

Spain and Romano

* * *

><p><em><span>Papa,<span>_

Why yes, yes he is. He is a bastard and he will one day wither of loneliness.

_Jeez, give the guy a break. Why do you hate him so much anyway?_

…that's classified.

_My Oranges~!_

Britney WAS tied up, but then she somehow got out and is now pissed off at me.

_Imma tell Georgia that Adri likes him_

NO YOU WON'T!

_And I'm mad at you Papa for making him tie me up =_=+_

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's fine. I get it.<strong>_

_**And West Florida has a crush on Georgia, so as revenge for tyingher up, East Florida is trying to tell Georgia that West likes him ^^; **_


	97. Valencia 39

Oeste,

Mmmmm... You have ever thought telling Georgia that you love her. It's the

easiest way to solve your problems: Este will stop annoying you and Georgia

mught like you back.

Yeah, temperatures were around 7 Celsius in the morning... I didn't have

enough blankets.

Thanks for the medicine. It helps a lot.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

…I don't think that's a very good idea… at least not yet. Georgia probably only thinks of me as a brother.

Ah, I see.

You're welcome,

Signed,

West Florida


	98. Portsmouth 1

Florida, Wait.. there are two of you? O.O

i always thought there was only one of you, but i never helped raise you guys

so i guess i wouldn't know.

Nya~ you're probably wondering who the hell i am right? My name's Portsmouth

one of Iggy's kids! I helped dad raise a couple of the states way back when.

Anyways how are the both of ya?

Love your pirate cousin, of a sorts...

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

* * *

><p><span>…eh…<span>

_Adriano! Be nice!(weird, normally he says that to me…)_

_Sorry about Adri ^^; he doesn't like England. We used to be his colonies for a time, and he was always rebelling, which is the complete opposite of how he normally acts. Plus, I also kind of pissed him off. Don't worry, he'll be fine later ^^;;_

_Yup, we're two people. We were just Florida for a time (though there were still 2 personifications) until we were under your Dad's care, where he split us up into different colonies ^^_

_And we're fine! ^^ though Dad keeps on trying to make me eat hamburgers =_= here! Have an orange!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, the reason behind Adriano's apparent hatred of Iggy ^^;;<strong>_

_**After the 7 years war, Spain got a bunch of land from France, in exchange for Florida. So Iggy got Florida, and split them into two colonies. East Florida was pretty tame with him, while West Florida was constantly staging rebellions. To this day we don't know why he hates Iggy so much ^^;; he even became Spanish territory again later on. Then Britney became Spanish again, because Spain took her back. THEN, Adriano staged a rebellion against Spain to become a territory of US, but that's because Alfred had men go over there and stage it ^^; Adri didn't want to in the first place! He was "The republic of West Florida" for the grand timespan of…two days ^^;;**_


	99. Southern California 2

Hola again!~

How's the weather been since my birthday party? I'm sorry that my bear

Hollywood [A.N. Actual personification of Hollywood] tried to eat you, but in

all fairness you were being mean to Northern California, Este (east in good

old español). I hope the cake got to you okay. I'm sorry you didn't get any

at the party but now we can all laugh at how piggish Washington is, sí?

Love and Gold,

Southern California (Isabella Ferdinand)

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola~<span>_

_*pouts* she kept on taunting me!_

^^;; si, the cake came fine. And we can ALL attest that Washington is very piggish ^^;

_Signed,_

_East Florida(Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	100. Georgia 7

Georgia:Yeah I want to know! Tell me!

* * *

><p><em>Well~ I'll give ya some hints~! I already told you the person was a southern state. First of all, the person Adri likes is male~ Second, he is one of the original 13 colonies~ third, his favorite fruit is-<em>

GODDAMN IT BRITNEY STOP THAT! *tackles. Again. Jeez, he does that a lot ^^;;*

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EEEP~! I DIDN'T THINK I'D RACH THIS FAR~! Thank you everyone~! :DDD<strong>_


	101. Kentucky 2

Florida Twins~

That's awesome~! Y'all are real lucky to be warm n' stuff. I'm freezing up

here & it doesn't help that it keeps storming freezing rain & my coal mines

are still crap... *sneezes & coughs up coal dust* Sorry if there's coal dust

on here, I think I'm catching a cold...XP

Mein Gott, I had no idea you're vegetarian! What a crappy lifestyle...anyway I

can send you like, corn or something iffen you want~!

You have a chihuahua? Ain't those just like, over-grown rats? Nah, those ain't

real dogs, big dogs like german sheperds & great danes are real dogs~!

~Nikki

* * *

><p><em><span>Nicki~<span>_

_Aw, that sucks! D: I don't like being in cold places!_

Why don't you visit sometime? It would be nice to have someone over ^^

_Si! I am a vegetarian!_

No she's not. She claims she is, but she ends up eating meat.

_S-SHE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!_

No! Key West is a dog!

No. It is a demon rat from hell. I wanted a German Shepard, but she insisted on s Great Dane… =.=

_Hmph!_

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>I is good :D I'm representing South Florida in a national history contest, so I can't really complain~! :DDD<strong>_


	102. Kentucky 3

Florida Twins~

Ugh, like, IKR? It really sucks *cough* but the fall is really nice up here. &

I'd love to come visit y'all! Y'know, iffen y'all don't mind...

Still, that'd suck to only have to eat plants. I'd DIE iffen I couldn't eat

meat!

That sounds like a blow-dried rat.

~Nikki

* * *

><p><em><span>Nikki,<span>_

Well I Don't mind! It's much better than having Britney complain about North California.

_Ugh =_=_

_It… actually isn't that bad…_

Only because you eat meat

_Callate!_

_Key West is a dog!_

He looks more like a dried ra- OW! DAMN DEMON RAT BIT ME!

_Hmph._

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano


	103. Southern California 3

Este y Oeste,

I heard (a little late) that you guys are sick! I'm packing my bags for if

you guys need my help. West, why don't you like él demón? He's not very

cute- or friendly, or quiet or- well, surely you can find SOME way to at least

RESPECT him? (if you do tell me... I will be interested to hear what you

DON'T hate about that thing.

Adiós,

Isabella

* * *

><p><em><span>East and West,<span>_

Oh, don't worry! We've been healthy for awhile. There's no need!

_Si! It got warm here again, so we've been fine._

…no. just no. There is nothing GOOD about that dog =.= It tried to secede and become his own country. That was the best day of my life. Then he pretty much asked for aid and he had to move back =.=

_Oi! _

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano


	104. Portsmouth 2

Britney and Adriano,

I'm sorry to hear that. But like i said i didn't raise you guys so i don't

think he has reason to hate me. I raised Delaware and Connecticut i think, and

possibly Maryland but to be honest i can't remember.

Woah! I think i should brush up on my world history!

Thanks for the orange ^^ i've sent some rum for ya! (since i can't send

seafood through the post haha!) At least your dad doesn't get narked when you

tell him you hate tea!

Love

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

* * *

><p><em>Portsmouth,<em>

_He'll come around ^^; he seems to hate everything English… don't ask me why. He's normally this polite younger version of Spain, until he hears something about England ^^;; Then he's all grumpy and aloof._

Probably =.=

_Be nice!_

_Haha~ de nada~ O.O RUM~! I haven't gotten drunk in AGES~!_

…*facepalm* Dios Mio….

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	105. Valencia 40

Oeste,

but you don't see her as a sister... I can't see why wouldn't you tell her

that you love her. It's easy. You go to her house and say "Hey, I love you" ^^

BTW, thanks again for the medicine. I feel great now.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's… complicated… It's not as simple as that… Georgia's right be. I would have to see him every day… I don't want to make anything uncomfortable…

I'm going to take a siesta…

De nada…

Signed,

West Florida


	106. Georgia 8

Georgia:A southern state, one of the original 13, and male... That would

leave me and Virginia!

* * *

><p><em>Hehe~ Adri took a siesta so he can't tackle me now~!<em>

_Yup! ^^_

_Hey! I'm thinking of using some kind of ending greeting, how does this sound?_

_Peaches, Oglethorpe, Savannah, and all that fun stuff,_

_Britney~_

_P.S. That message gives a (rather strong) hint of who Adri likes~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's revealing who Adriano likes via weird code ^^;;<strong>_

_**For anyone reading this and doesn't know what the hell Britney's talking about, here's the key: **_

_**Peaches: That's what people associate with Georgia si? ^^; **_

_**Oglethorpe: the person who founded Georgia.**_

_**Savannah: a city in Georgia (That i've actually been to~ :D)**_

_**tell me if anything there's wrong, si? ^^;**_


	107. Georgia 9

Georgia:Weird... All that stuff has to do wih me somehow! :D

* * *

><p>…<em>*facepalm* I have no idea HOW Adriano finds your slowness endearing… *disbelief*<em>

_It's YOU, Michael. Adriano has a crush on YOU!_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw~ his slowness makes him adorable~^^<strong>_


	108. Kentucky 4

Florida Twins~

Awesome~ \(^o^)/ Just say when & I'll be down there faster than Al to Mickey

D's with coupons!

Mmmm...Wisconsin's got pretty good steak~

Yup, over-grown rodent. So I guess I that means I can't bring my Akita Inu

with me? He likes hunting & I don't want him to mistake your ah..."dog"

for game...

~Nikki

* * *

><p><em>Nikki,<em>

_Eh, any time you'd like._

...

_=_= no. do NOT bring your Akita Inu._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	109. Southern California 4

Oh... I was kinda hoping to leave. Nevada has been bugging me lately.

NOTHING? It's worse than I thought. I have to call Belgium, the plan isn't

working out!

(Oh, hi, Señor France! What are you do- oh. *evil grin*)

*Frances blood and a knife cut are covering the signature*

Southern California (Isabella Ferdinand)

* * *

><p><em>Then hit Nevada in the face. The rest of the states will thank you.<em>

_Wait, what?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida(Britney Jones)_


	110. Kentucky 5

Britney(Where's Adriano?)~

Leaving as soon as this heads out~!

Awwwww D: But Uisukii gets lonely easily...& I promise to feed him before we

come!

~Nikki

* * *

><p><em>Nikki,<em>

_Adri's asleep. Bad idea~:3_

_Awesome ^^_

…_Just leave him with another state._

_Signed,_

_Britney _

_**XD**_


	111. Georgia 10

Georgia:I'm not slow!

R-Really..? He has a crush on me?

* * *

><p><em>Uh-huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that *sarcasm*<em>

_YES! He does! Why do you think he was stuttering when you first started writing to us? Or why he blushes so much when you're seated next to him during state meetings (No, it is NOT always because it's too cold in the meeting rooms). He likes you! A lot!_

_Britney_


	112. Kentucky 6

Text to: Britney Jones

{On my way~! :D -Nikki}

* * *

><p>Text to: Nikki Jones<p>

(Awesome~ :D-Britney)


	113. Georgia 11

Then I guess this is a good time to admit I love him too.

* * *

><p><span>*yawn* I just woke up…<span>

*blush* r-really?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw~ X3<strong>_


	114. Portsmouth 3

Britney and Adriano,

Perhaps then i should probably not mention that i was the one who sunk most of

the armada.

You havent? YOU MUST! I'LL SEND SOME MORE IF YOU NEED TO ^^

Love

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

P.S my brother Brighton says hi to you both by the way ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Portsmouth,<span>_

…_what?_

I'm not even phased by that at the moment~! Georgia loves me~! :D

_Um… maybe I should explain this ^^;; Adri over here has had a crush on Georgia for who knows how long, I told Georgia, and he actually likes him back! Now Adriano is all happy ^^;;_

Celebration~ :D

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

P.S.  tell him we say hi back :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adriano's in a really happy mood, so he'll be talking to Portsmouth more~^^<strong>_


	115. Kentucky 7

Text to: Britney Jones

{Is Adriano up yet? I'll be at your place in about 15 minutes. -Nikki}

* * *

><p>Text to: Nikki Jones<p>

(yup! And guess what? Georgia and Adri finally confessed to each other~ :D matter of time, right?-Britney)


	116. Georgia 12

Yeah... *slight smile*

* * *

><p><span>o-oh… *blushes even more* d-do you want to go out sometime? *smiles a bit*<span>


	117. Georgia 13

Sure!

* * *

><p><span>g-great! ^^ Do you have any place you would especially want to go?<span>


	118. Portsmouth 4

Britney and Adriano,

Thats good i'm so happy for you! I have a crush too at the moment, although

dad doesn't approve since he's one of america's states :(

Love

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

* * *

><p><em><span>Portsmouth,<span>_

Gracias~! ^^ *is very happy*

_Huh? It's one of our siblings? Who is it?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones) _and West Florida (Adriano Jones)


	119. Valencia 41

Oeste,

I don't know why, but I thought that Georgia was a girl... I think I also need

a siesta.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

*shrugs* probably because of how feminine his state name it.

And guess what? He likes me back! We're going to go on a date soon!:D

Siestas are very good things!

Signed,

West Florida


	120. Kentucky 8

Text to: Britney Jones

{That's awesome~! Kiku & I told each other like...a while ago, lol XD Oh, &

I'm turning down your street now. I ain't in my state so I don't giva darn

about texting while driving! -Nikki}

* * *

><p>Text to: Nikki Jones,<p>

(awesome! Nah, it's fine. I text while driving all the time! I GOT RUM!-Britney)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to tell you something about Floridians: we SUCK at driving. At least, in south Florida anyway XD That's why it is EVERYONE'S nightmare to let Britney drive. She's worse than an Italian~! Also, during the winter, when we get especially rude drivers, we say they're Canadian XDDD At least Canada's noticed for something here ^^;;<strong>_

_**and Britney got rum from Portsmouth ^^;;**_


	121. Valencia 42

Oeste,

Maybe. His state name is almost as feminine as yours. Mmmm... No way. Only

Nevada is as feminine as yours.

Good luck with him :3

Siestas are God's blessings

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

…

Gracias ^^

Yes. Yes they are.

Signed,

West Florida


	122. Kentucky 9

Text to: Britney Jones

{Hehe, lol. & awesome~! I brought Whiskey & sage! -Nikki}

*pulls into the driveway; gets out* Hope this is it...*barking from the

backseat; opens the door* Shizuu kenishite, Uisukii! Britney can't know that

you're here just yet!

* * *

><p>Text to: Nikki Jones<p>

(awesome! :D-Britney)

West Florida: *very happy, but slightly panicked* Britney! Where should I take Michael? You're the one with dating experience!

East Florida: *filing her nails* hm, maybe a restaurant? *looks at the window* yay! She's here!

Key West: *barks shrilly*

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know what Sake is XD watching people drunk off of it is fun~<strong>_

_**Floridians REALLY suck at driving. It's why we have so much insurance. Because everyone's getting in a car accident every day ^^;; We text and drive, put our music to high, and have really loud conversations on the at the same time. Not to mention we get HORRIBLE traffic ^^;; Ever been to Hialeah? It is REALLY bad!**_


	123. Georgia 14

Not really... Why don't you decide?

* * *

><p><span>Hm… how about a restaurant? Ever had Cuban food?<span>


	124. Kentucky 10

Kentucky: *still yelling at the dog* Shut up, Uisukii! I'll be right back.

*walks up to the door & rings the doorbell; hears Key West "barking"* Ugh,

great...

* * *

><p>East Florida: *opens the door* hola Kentucky! ^^<p>

West Florida: hi!

Key West: *still barking*

West Florida: uff… hold on… *picks up Key West and pretty much throws him outside into the backyard*

East Florida: OAO KEY WESTY~!

West Florida *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sage is a type of spice ^^ <strong>_

_**Hialeah is a city just outside of Miami. Uff, WORST traffic EVER!**_


	125. Georgia 15

No, but there's a first time for everything, right Adriano?

* * *

><p><span>Right! So, do you want me to pick you up in about an hour?<span>


	126. Georgia 16

That'd be great!

Awesome! I'll be right over there soon.


	127. Valencia 43

Oeste,

Hey, your state name is a feminine adjective. It suits your sister, but you,

as a male, should have been... Wait... You should have been "Florido"...

HAhahahahahahaha

...

Hi, Florida del Oeste, it's Teruel. Valencia is on the floor, laughing and

crying "Floridooooooo!". I'm afraid she can't end this letter right now, so I

just send what she had written before she started to laugh...

Signed,

Teruel

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

It's not my fault Papa decided to name me after a flower festival!

Terual,

Nice to know Papa's one night of drunkenness when he named me is giving her so much joy…

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adri's name is a sensitive topic for him ^^;; He claims Spain was drunk when he named him. <strong>_


	128. Portsmouth 5

Britney and Adriano,

New Mexico, we were in the middle of a date when dad just burst in and dragged

me home. It was so embarassing...

Love

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

* * *

><p><em><span>Bekki,<span>_

And there goes Iggy ruining dates =.=

_Be nice Adri ^^;; But si, that sounds embarrassing…_

_Speaking of dates, Adri is taking Georgia out to a Cuban restaurant on a date tonight! ^^_

_Signed,_

_Britney and _Adriano


	129. Kentucky 11

Kentucky: H-hey...*tries to block the view of the barking car*

Uisukii: *jumps out of the car, runs over & procedes to sniff Key West*

Kentucky: *glances at East & laughs nervously* Ehehe...

* * *

><p>East Florida:… Nikki? Why did you bring your dog?<p>

West Florida: Well I have no time for this. *finally appears wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt* I need to go pick up Georgia for our date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When thinking of Adriano, think of Spain. Basically, he looks sexy as hell right now *drool*<strong>_


	130. Kentucky 12

Kentucky: *groans(after almost dying from the sexiness XD )* Thanks, Adri...

*looks back at East* I-I told he got lonely easily. Besides. *grins* He's a

big sweetie!

Uisukii: *licks Key West & jogs over to Kentucky, whining for affection while

nudging her hand*

Kentucky: Awww, see? *rubs his back* Go on, pet him~! He ain't gonna bite.

* * *

><p>Key West: *seems a bit disturbed by the huge dog* (If this dog thinks I'm giving up my title as kind of the house, he is MISTAKEN!) *barks shrilly*<p>

East Florida:… I'd rather not. I'm more of a small dog person.

West Florida: *pets Uisukii* aw, he's cute. *smiles* Well, I gotta go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, Toni~ Georgia is a lucky bastard to be dating Adri :3<strong>_


	131. Georgia 17

I'll see you soon then! ^¬^

* * *

><p><span>Alright! ^^ see you soon<span>


	132. Kentucky 13

Uisukii: *growls playfully at Key West (Lol, I ain't trying to steal anything

from you, short stuff. I'm Uisukii.)*

Kentucky: *shrugs* Ok~ *cleans up the blood from her nose & waves* Bye, Adri!

* * *

><p>East Florida: *sweatdrop* did you just get a nosebleed from looking at Adri?<p>

Key West: *unamused* (hmph. Don't call me shortstuff. My name is Key West. Though I prefer to be known as the Conch republic!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nu~ no killing Georgia D: he too cute~!<strong>_

_**Marry the actual Spain~^^ Or Lovi~**_

_**Oh, and the thing with the "Conch Republic". At one point, Key West actually seceded from Florida, callimg himself "The Conch Republic". It's actually a really funny story XD**_


	133. Georgia 18

*waits patiently, dressed in a purple dress shirt and pants* I can't

believe Adriano likes me back! ~¬~

West Florida: *drives up to Georgia's house in his car* *is wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks* ready to go? *smiles*

_**Emoticons are awesome *nod nod***_


	134. Kentucky 14

Kentucky: *grins & shrugs* Hey, we ain't got guys like your bro back in

Kentucky. Guys with sexy farmer tans, hell yeah, but guys with godly BEACH

tans? *shakes head* Unfortunately, no.

Uisukii: *barks as an equivelaint to laughing(That's a mouthful for someone so

small!)*

* * *

><p>East Florida: *smiles and laughs a bit* That's an upside to living near the coast, I guess.<p>

Key West: *annoyed* (I am NOT small! I'm fun sized! My long name symbolizes that I am important!* *ears twitch*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes XD<strong>_

_**What happened is that Key West decided to secede from Florida, so he became their own republic, calling himself "the Conch Republic". The first thing he did when he became his own nation was ask Florida for aid because he was poor as hell XD So eventually he reunited with Florida, much to Britney's joy and Adriano's annoyance ^^;;**_


	135. Georgia 19

:*smiles* Yep! ~¬~

* * *

><p>West Florida: *gets out of the car and opens the door for Georgia* *smiles* well, let's go then.<p> 


	136. Kentucky 15

Kentucky: Ugh, I know! Y'all are so lucky! But I do love my home~Open fields,

beautiful forests, amazin' criks & mount'ns...

Uisukii: *grins* (Of course, of course. Though it could also be bite-sized.)

*howls/laughs* (So what do y'all do down here? Got any criks? Me & Nikki love

runnin' through criks!)

* * *

><p>East Florida: I don't think I could handle mountains ^^;; I'm used to flat ground. Besides, I can't hike mountains in heels…<p>

Key West: *seems confused* (What the hell is a crik? I just prefer to go to the beach with Britney.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>He is like Sea-Kun, in a way XD he's just more… annoying ^^;; especially since he's a little 3 pound Chihuahua who has the most powerful lungs known to man XD<strong>_


	137. Kentucky 16

Uisukii: *looks at him strangely* (Y'know, a small stream? & the beach?

Awesome! Me & Nikki always went to the beach when we visited Kiku!)

Kentucky: Yeah, heels ain't the best to wear when it comes to hikin'. That's

why ya need these! *points down at her running shoes*

* * *

><p>Key West: *seems to roll his eyes* (alright then. I'll get Britney to take us*<p>

East Florida: I don't really like running shoes, though ^^;;

Key West: *goes up to East Florida and starts barking*

East Florida: *looks at Key West* do you want to go to the beach?

Key West: *nods furiously* *barking even more and jumping up and down playfully*

East Florida: *laughs a bit* alright, alright! *picks up Key West* Nikki? Do you mind if we go to the beach?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm glad I'm not Britney either! XD<strong>_


	138. Portsmouth 6

Britney and Adriano,

Yeah, its awful. I don't know if i can face him again..

Aww! cute!

love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_It's just me this time. Adri went on his date._

_Well, ask New Mexico out again. And if Iggy screws it up again, then yell at him! Or warn him beforehand. OR, you can get France to annoy Iggy for a few hours while you're on your date!_

_Si~! ^^_

_Signed,_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britney is an evil mastermind at getting people to shut up ^^;;<strong>_


	139. Valencia 44

Florida,

España chooses wisely the name of every single city and region os his. Mine

means Bravery, which suits me. And you're Blossomed (Sp?) Hahhahah.

Love,

Valencia

Adriano,

She's still laughing a lot. And I don't think Dad drank too much that night.

He was used to drinking by then...

Signed,

Teruel

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Adri's not here to answer this letter, so I'm answering for him._

_Oh, that's just an excuse Adri uses to make himself feel better about being named after a flower festival ^^;; personally I don't mind, but it's a very touchy subject for him. I suggest you just go along with his little fantasy or else I'll have to deal with Adri in the emo corner complaining about life. And the last time that happened we got hit by Hurricane Katrina. So I REALLY don't want to tempt fate._

_Teruel,_

_Read Valencia's letter for my response to that, por favor. I don't feel like repeating what I wrote._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, Hurricane Katrina was this really crappy hurricane the U.S. got awhile back in about 2005. It was one of the worst hurricanes we had (I remember all of the damage that happened) and was rivaled only by hurricane Wilma. Hurricane Katrina hit Louisiana pretty bad and they're STILL recovering from it!<strong>_


	140. Georgia 20

Georgia:Yeah. *smiles slightly before kissing your cheek and getting in the

car*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *blushes slightly before going into the driver's side of the car and turning it on *<p> 


	141. Kentucky 17

Kentucky: *laughs* Nah, that'd be great! I used to go all the time with

Virginia before we split. *mutters* Damn Brits.

Uisukii: *runs up & nuzzles Nikki's hand* (Awww, you know you miss Iggy.)

*jumps around excitedly* (But can we go? Please, please, please?)

Kentucky: *kneels down & looks him in the eye; smiles* You wanna go, hai?

Uisukii: *barks* (Hai! Watashi wa beach daisuki desu!)

Kentucky: *stands back up & looks at her* The only beach he's really been to

is when we go visit Kiku. *grins* So I think that's yes.

* * *

><p>East Florida: awesome! *smiles* just let me go get my purse…<p>

*East Florida comes back a few minutes later with her purse and Key West in it*

East Florida: alright! I'm ready! ^^

Key West: *has little dog sized sunglasses on with his head poking out of the purse* (riding in style~!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, really? I was thinking of reading To Kill a Mockingbird! ^^<strong>_

_**And… I kid you not, I see a WHOLE bunch of women down here with their little purse dog Chihuahuas in their purses with the dogs having sunglasses on! It's really hilarious XD**_


	142. Kentucky 18

Kentucky: Awesome! C'mon, Uisukii! *tries not to make fun of Key

West*

Uisukii: *stares at Key West* (What`re ya doin' in there? Dogs don't belong in

purses!)

* * *

><p>East Florida: ^^<p>

Key West: *looks at Uisukii boredly* (I don't like walking long distances. And it's warm in here.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, I see XD<strong>_

_**Well, let's remember that these Chihuahuas we have here are very whiny, and absolutely LOATHE walking. Also they think their God's gift to man (and dogs). Add that with a bunch of girls who feel like spoiling something, and you get a dog who hates walking and travels in a purse. I'm just glad my dog prefers to walk ^^;; she's a little 17 pound thing. I could carry her, but not in a purse. Plus, I don't really like purse dogs ^^;;**_


	143. Georgia 21

Georgia: I'm so happy that you like me too, Adriano.

* * *

><p>West Florida: *blushes even more* *smiles and starts driving*<p> 


	144. Portsmouth 7

Britney,

Aww hope it goes well!

I'll try. I'll get Spain or France to annoy him for a while.

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_So do i! Besides, Hungary might just pay me if I manage to get her some yaoi… hehehe…_

_Awesome!_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	145. Valencia 45

Florida,

I remember that. It was on TV for a lot of time. I was really scared and it

didn't affect me.

Teruel can't answer. He's in his house suffering the cold temperatures. I'd

die with his -10 Celsius...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_*shudder* it. Sucked. Not only did we lose power, but we also got a whole bunch of scars. _

_O_O I don't know what temperature that is in Fahrenheit, but that sounds pretty cold!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	146. Kentucky 19

Kentucky: So where to?

Uisukii: *still confused* (But runnin' is so much fun! Ya getta stretch yer

legs n' feel the wind in yer fur! & how are ya cold? It feels great! If

anythin', it's a bit hot.)

* * *

><p>East Florida: well, we could go the beach and go get ice cream afterwords. Or a restaurant ^^<p>

Key West: (DO NIT QUESTION MY LOGIC!) *annoyed* (I don't. like. Running.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel the same way. My dog is not a Chihuahua. If my family had a Chihuahua, then it would probably be dead by the next day ^^;; I don't really like Chihuahuas; I find the annoying. The 2 exceptions are my cousins' Chihuahua Chloe and my Uncle's Chihuahua Biscuit. Those two dogs are actually very quiet… <strong>_


	147. Georgia 22

Georgia:(~¬~)9 It makes me happy knowing that you do. *smile*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *blushes even more*<p>

*they stop at a red light*

West Florida: *leans over and kisses Georgia on the cheek*


	148. Portsmouth 8

Britney,

Ooh! if you get some send it to me too please! I'll pay!

Right! One french vital region invasion coming up!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Sure! No problem!_

_Hehe… video tape it please~_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	149. Portsmouth 9

Britney,

Yay!

Of course ^^ i bought myself a HD camera just especially for it heh heh...

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Hehehe…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	150. Valencia 46

Florida,

Water freezes at 0 Celsius... Imagine at -10!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_*shiver* Too COLD~!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	151. Georgia 23

Georgia:*barely noticable blush*

*hugs Adriano*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *hugs back* *smiles*<p> 


	152. Kentucky 20

Uisukii: (...) *shrugs* (Ok.)

Kentucky: Cool~Let's go then, shall we? \(^0^)/

* * *

><p>Key West: *triumphant*<p>

East Florida: okay! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's a mixed breed. She's a mix between a Cavelier King Charles Spaniel, and a Bichon Frise (I think that's how you spell it…). King Charles Spaniels used to be the lapdogs of English rulers. So, Paprika (my dog) is technically royalty~! ^^<strong>_


	153. Oklahoma 1

Dear Big Brother/Sister,

Hi! It's me Oklahoma, your littlest sister ( besides Hawaii)! How are you

guys? I've been doing really well, and I've managed to befriend Lovino ( S.

Italy) too! I don't know why daddy dislikes him so much… he said that he's a

bad influence on me, but he's a really nice guy! A couple of months ago, me

and him tried to kil France. Wait… forget that last part!

Love the Sooner State,

Oklahoma

* * *

><p><em>Oklahoma,<em>

_Hola! ^^ Adri can't write as well. He's on a date with Georgia at the moment~! ^^_

_I've been okay as well. But the idiot that is California still thinks her oranges are best. But she is WRONG~!_

_Signed,_

_East Florida (Britney Jones)_


	154. Kentucky 21

Kentucky:Uisukii: *blinks* (...nan?)

Kentucky: ... *stands there* ... *laughs nervously* Heheh, uh, Britney? I

kinda don't know where to go...^^"

* * *

><p>Key West: (DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC!) *starts barking shrilly*<p>

East Florida: oh! I do! Do you want me to drive? ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias! ^^<strong>_

_**Oh, and it is a bad idea to let Britney drive… she's a worse driver than an Italian… ^^;;**_


	155. Georgia 24

Georgia:So happy. ~¬~

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles and kisses Georgia on the cheek* *starts driving again*<p> 


	156. Portsmouth 10

Britney,

with this letter there should be a disk with the video on it. Enjoy ^^

Love

Bekki

P.S how is Adriano's date going?

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Gracias~! :D_

_Signed,_

_Britney_

_P.S. He hasn't called me yet, so he should be doing really well! :D_


	157. Kentucky 22

Kentucky:Uisukii: *barks* (Ok, ok, I get it. But just remember.) *growls*

(Akitas were breed as fightin' dogs. & a shrimp-sized thing like you wouldn't

put up much offa fight.)

Kentucky: *shrugs* Sure!

* * *

><p>Key West: *rolls his eyes* yeah yeah, whatever. *seems to make a motion at Kentucky like "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"*<p>

East Florida: alright! Let's go! *hops into her convertible into the driver's seat*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup ^^;;<strong>_


	158. Georgia 25

Georgia:*spaced out* ... *magicaly becomes chibi*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles a bit* *starts driving again*<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw X3<strong>_


	159. Portsmouth 11

Britney,

Its good isnt it? ^^

Love

Bekki

P.S thats brilliant! i hope it goes really really well!

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Yes, very much so~!_

_Signed,_

_Britney_

_P.S. I hope so too! _


	160. Southern California 5

Hi

Well, I hit Nevada. That's why he has a bruise on his face. As you VERY WELL

KNOW. I don't see how Daddy got ME in trouble while you got off scot-free.

You held him down, after all.

Señor France is not going to be heard from for about... *counts on fingers*

*muttering* two for broken bones, three for a concussion, five for rehab...

*normal* ten weeks. He tried to rape me, for god's sake. Couldn't just stand

there, now could I?

Isabella

* * *

><p><em>Isabella,<em>

_I did no such thing. North Florida probably did it (how does she even exist?) because I've been very busy fangirling over the fact that West Florida and Georgia are finally together~! They're on a date right now~~! ^^ hm… I wonder if I could get yaoi pictures of them and sell them to Hungary…_

_Good job! The pervert tried to claim land in the 1500's for a fort on me and Adri's land! Good thing Papa stopped him before anything else happened ^^_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	161. Kentucky 23

Kentucky: *laughs & climbs into the passenger* Alright! Uisukii!

Douzo!

Uisukii: *barks* (Hai!) *jumps onto her lap & sticks head out the window*

* * *

><p>*few minutes later*<p>

East Florida: *drives really crazily to the beach, almost hitting a bunch of cars along the way* *has the radio on very loudly*WHOOOO~!

Key West: (I'm gonna be sick…)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaaand there goes Britney and her insane driving "skills*<strong>_


	162. Georgia 26

Georgia:*passes out in the seat, cuteness overload*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *laughs a bit* *blushes*<p> 


	163. Kentucky 24

Kentucky:Uisukii: (Why? This is awesome!) *barks*

Kentucky: *laughs the ENTIRE WAY & still manages to sing-a-long to the radio*

This is great~!

* * *

><p>Key West: *looks like he's about to be sick*<p>

East Florida: WHOHOO~! :D *singing along the the radio while still driving at an ungodly speed*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well~ Florida is inhabited by hotheaded Hispanics (mostly from Cuba and Colombia), Caribbeans, and a bunch of people who can't drive well ^^;; Seriously. Our insurance is very high down here. It is REALLY bad. Especially in Hialeah (a place near Miami). Trust me when I say that we have REALLY bad driving…<strong>_


	164. Portsmouth 12

Britney,

Sorry for not writing sooner, i went to visit my friend Sorrento at his house

in Italy. How did the date go?

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_I think the date is going well ^^_

_Wait… if he isn't back yet… *gasp* AM I MISSING YAOI ACTION THAT I SHOULD BE RECORDING? ! HUNGARY WOULD BE SO ASHAMED~!_

_Signed,_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Britney… XD<strong>_


	165. Kentucky 25

Uisukii: *barks & lets his tongue hang out against the wind*

Kentucky: *laughs* I love Florida~! XD

* * *

><p>Key West: (uf… I'M GONNA DIE~! DX)<p>

East Florida: LOVE YA TOO SIS~! *steps on the gas, making the car go even faster*


	166. Georgia 27

Georgia:*still sleeping, chibiness. smiles in his sleep*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles* (he's so cute when he's asleep…) *continues driving*<p> 


	167. Georgia 28

Georgia:*slightly wakes up*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles* buenas noches mi amor..<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw~X3<strong>_


	168. Portsmouth 13

Britney,

IF YOU'RE MISSING THE YAOI ACTION THEN WE WILL ALL MISS OUT! GET BACK IN THERE

WITH THAT CAMERA AND GET SOME FOOTAGE FOR ALL OF US YAOI LOVERS!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Wait… Adri texted me and said that Georgia fell asleep. He sent a picture, which is with this letter :3 _

_Signed,_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh dear… ^^;;<strong>_


	169. Kentucky 26

Uisukii: *glances down at Key West* (What's wrong with you?)

Kentucky: WOOT~! *notices(Thank God!) the little random kid running into the

street after his ball; screams* HOLY SHI-BRIT, WATCH OUT!

* * *

><p>Key West:L (I do NOT like being in the car when Britney drives =_=)<p>

East Florida: *makes a sharp turn, narrowly missing the boy* *still driving at an ungodly speed*


	170. Portsmouth 14

Britney,

Aww how cute he fell asleep! I hope things went well for them ^^

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Si! He looks so~ adorable! ^^ I hope it goes well for them too! They STILL haven't come back yet ^^;;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	171. Portsmouth 15

Britney,

Woah! how long can a date last? seriously!

Love Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_I have no idea ^^;;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	172. Kentucky 27

Uisukii: (Why? It's great!)

Kentucky: *laughs* As always, you never cease to amaze me, sis!

* * *

><p>East Florida: whoo~! XD <strong>I<strong> never cease to amaze me~!

Key West: (she drives insane…. As much as I hate the bastard, Adriano's better at driving…) *looks like he's about to throw up*


	173. Kentucky 28

Kentucky: *laughs & leans back in the seat; scrolls through her

iPhone then glances up at Britney* Hey like, how far away is this beach?

Uisukii: (You don't look so good, lil' bit...) *paws at Nikki's jean shorts*

(Nee, Nikki-chan! Key West-san wa-) *narrowly dodges Key West's stomach

contents; barks* (Nee! Nee!)

* * *

><p>East Florida: aaaand we're here! *crazily parks in a parking space, stopping abruptly*<p>

Key West: *still looks sick* (ugh… can't believe I did that… well… at least I did it outside of the car… thank God the top was down…) *disoriented*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, clever XD<strong>_

_**Happy President's day everyone~! *throws confetti***_


	174. POortsmouth 16

Britney,

Haha well as long as its going well then thats fine!

Love Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Exactly! ^^_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	175. Portsmouth 17

Britney,

Although i really wish i could see what was going on right now!

Gosh i'm so nosy haha!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_So do I! But… I'll just have to badger Adri about his date later…_

_You're not the only oen ^^;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	176. Kentucky 29

Kentucky: Awesome~! :D *jumps out & opens the door* Nee, Uisukii!

Douzo~!

Uisukii: *jumps out, carrying a sick-looking Key West out by the scruff; sets

him down next to Britney* (I think he's sick...)

* * *

><p>East Florida: who~! ^^ *gets out of the car* *sees Uisukii carrying Key West* aw~ I think key West likes Uisukii~! ^^<p>

Key West: *slightly unamused at being carried* (I am NOT sick… just… tired…)

* * *

><p><em><strong>*gasp* you're right! This day WAS meant for cookies! *takes out a bag of cookies* nya~!<strong>_

_**Hehe, I found out that Key West has a rather large gay community ^^; Well actually, I already knew that since Key West wears a bandanna around his neck that had the gay pride flag on it ^^;;**_


	177. Valencia 47

Florida,

Yeah, too cold. But I'm back to my 20 celsius. Which is good. Now... I have

other problems to solve.

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_That's good! ^^_

_What's the problem?_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	178. Kentucky 30

:Kentucky: *laughs* Good thing Sakura ain't here, huh, Uisukii?

*winks at him*

Uisukii: *pelt gets hot from embarresment* (I-iie chigaimasu! Sakura-chan wa

tomodachi desuyo!)

Kentucky: Suuuure~ *looks at Britney* Sakura is Kiku's dog who Uisukii seems

to have taken a likin' to. ^^

Uisukii: *barks* (H-have not!)

* * *

><p>East Florida: ah, really~? :3<p>

Key West: *seems to raise an eyebrow* (you have a girlfriend?)


	179. Valencia 48

East,

It seems that my government can't pay my schools and hospitals. People joined

a protest in my plaza which ended not too well... and now I have a lot of

paperwork to do. I feel really ashamed!

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Wow… that's horrible! D:_

_Don't feel ashamed. It's not your fault._

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	180. Portsmouth 18

Britney,

When he tells me please let me know ^^

Oh and i'm sending you a video i took of my dad, he and france and spain got

completlely drunk last week and started singing haha so i filmed it ^^ i'm

sending it around to annoy him!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Alright! ^^_

_Thanks!_

_*watches the video*_

_Oh… Dios Mio… THAT IS HILARIOUS! XDDD _

_I'm showing Adri this when he comes home~!_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	181. Georgia 29

Georgia: I'm going to end up having to learn spanish... *sigh* I only know

english and some french...

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles* *kisses his forehead* we're here.<p> 


	182. Kentucky 31

:Uisukii: *if dogs could blush...* (N-no! Sh-she's just a friend!)

^^"

Kentucky: *grins* Uisukii, Kiku said the other day that Sakura was expectin'

pups~! Congratulations!

Uisukii: *barks nervously* (N-NAN?)

Kentucky: Hehe~*laughs & scratches his head* I'm just messin' with you. *winks

at Britney; mouths: They are soooo cute together~*

* * *

><p>East Florida: hehe ^^<p>

Key West: *too disoriented to really care at the moment*


	183. Portsmouth 19

Britney,

Yay! ^.^

I KNOW RIGHT? ITS HILARIOUS!

you do that! I'm gonna try and get more Spain's visiting tonight!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_SI~! XD_

_Can you tell Papa I said hi? :3_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	184. Georgia 30

Georgia:Okay. *kisses his cheek* ~¬~

* * *

><p>West Florida: *blushes* *smiles and opens the door for him*<p> 


	185. Valencia 49

Florida,

Yeah, I know but... Now people think that I'm a vicious city. That my people

are savages. And Fallas starts next Thursday but... I feel that this year I

won't enjoy them at all.

I hate when tons of people protest peacefully and a tiny few decide to look

for fight...

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Wow… well I don't think you're a vicious city! And at least try to enjoy Fallas this year, si?_

_That kind of reminds me of when some people were protesting peacefully at California's house and then the police freaked out and sprayed everyone with mace…_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	186. Kentucky 32

Uisukii: *looks at Key West* (You ok?)

Kentucky: *smiles* Yea-hey, ain't that Al? *points to America sun-bathing

nearby* AL! *runs over to him & kicks him in the stomach* ALFRED F JONES!

America: Aagh, Nikki! *clutches his stomach* What the fu-why the hell are you

here?

* * *

><p>Key West: *still disoriented* (Key Haven~?)<p>

East Florida: *runs up to America andf Kentucky* Hola Dad! I didn't know you were visiting! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>America~:D<strong>_

_**Key Haven is one of the (many) Keys. Let's just say he's a "friend" of Key West ^^;**_

_**As in, Key West likes him~**_


	187. Valencia 50

Florida,

Thanks ^^ I'm a bit better now. And I'll try to enjoy them. After a whole year

planning them, they must be perfect, as every year!

I didn't hear about that. Well... I don't really hear much about your siblings

and you. You live so far away...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_De nada. _

_We are pretty far away ^^; _

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	188. Kentucky 33

Uisukii: (Ah, no, it's Uisukii...o.o)

America: *glares at Nikki, but addresses Britney* & you didn't tell me your

sister was coming.

Kentucky: Nee~! I was here first! *sticks tongue* But why ARE you here?

America: Well *stands up* I'm kinda on vacation with uh...*blushes*

England: *comes jogging up* Alfred, you wanker! I can't believe you left me

alone with that frog!

Kentucky: Oh gott, is Franc-

France: *sneaks up behind her & snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her

close* Ohonhonhon~I have not seen you in such little clothing in awhile. Did

vous miss me, mon cherie?

Kentucky: *pushes him away* Of course not. *looks at Alfred* So who else are

you on "vacation" with?

America: U-uh, w-well...

Japan: *pretty much materializes* Konnichiwa, Nikki-san. *bows* Genki desuka.

Kentucky: *blushes & bows* H-hai, genki desu. *quickly turns to Britney* Did

you know they were all coming?

* * *

><p>East Florida: well, I didn't know you were here, Dad. I don't have to tell you everything.<p>

Key West:*finally shakes it off* (oh.. sorry… ^^;;)

East Florida:…*notices England* *looks at America* Dad, you are SO lucky Adriano's on a date with Georgia and not here right now! You KNOW how much he hates England! *looks at England* n-no offense. I mean, you were one of the countries who raised me. It's just that Adri doesn't like you and sort of thinks you're a strict whiny high pitched-*realizing she's saying too much* I'm just going to shut up now ^^;;

*Italy and Romano walk up*

Romano: *sarcastically* wow. The Orange bitch actually shut up for once. *eating a tomato*

Italy: Ve~ don't be mean, fratello~! *pouts* she's a very pretty lady~! ^^

East Florida: hello Romano. *annoyed* *brightens when she sees Italy* Feli~! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's fine~! ITALY AND ROMANO~! I CHOOSE YOU~~!<strong>_

_**Si~! Puppy yaoi~ X3**_

_**Britney and Romano don't like each other ^^;; Even though according to my book a bunch of different people (like Italians~!) moved to Florida when they were still owned by Spain.**_

_**Nya~! Britney's wearing short shorts and a blue tank top with a jacket~! ^^ also, flip flops~! She's fashionable yet relaxed~~! ^^**_


	189. Kentucky 34

Uisukii: *nervously* (Hehe, it's ok...)

America: Adri's out with Georgia? *grins* That's my boy~! :D

England: *rolls his eyes* Great. You're teaching your children to be incestual

homosexuals.

America: *defensively* Am not!

Kentucky: *laughs quietly, thinking: Hehe, not that I mind yaoi...=w=*

France: So. *wraps his arm around Nikki's bare mid-section again & pulls her

to him* What shall we do, mon chers and cheries? Clearly it is a thing to

celebrate that mon Nicolette is so scantly clad this fine afternoon.

Kentucky: Nee~! What hell are you-*glances down at her clothes(tight jean

short shorts & cherry blossom bikini top); blushes madly* I-I don't know

w-what's to celebrate...

France: Because you & your beautiful sister look tre fantastic today of

course. *winks at Britney*

* * *

><p>East Florida: *smiles at America* yup! ^^ Adri finally confessed~!*looks at England offended* oi! Inglaterra! Don't talk about my brother like that! Technically it isn't incest because Adri and I were ADOPTED.<p>

key West: (well. I'm off to go bark at those seagulls) *annoyed* (they will rue the day they stole my sunglasses~!) *runs off to bark at the seagulls XD)

East Florida: uh, Dad. Remind me, why you don't like me hanging around France *smiles* he's so charming~ *winks*

Italy: ve~ ^^

Romano: whatever *eats another bite of his tomato* bastards.

_**Italians are awesome~**_

_**Britney is protective of Adri when he isn't around to defend himself ^^;**_

_**Britney likes to be complimented**_


	190. Kentucky 35

Uisukii: *barks & runs after him* (I'll help!)

America: *glares at Francis* Because he's a perverted bastard.

France: *rests his head on Nikki shoulder & nuzzles her neck; looks back up at

America; pouts* Aw, come on, Amerique. I am not that bad~!

America: *glares* Yes, you are. Now the hell off Nikki before I kick your

arse.

Kentucky: Al, there's no need to do that. I can take care of mself...

France: Oui, she can take care of herself, Amerique. *sticks his tongue*

England: *pushes between the two & smacks Francis' head* Calm down, you bloody

idiots. Can't you see you're making Nicole uncomfortable?

Kentucky: Ah, thanks, Iggy, but it's Nikki...

England: Nonsense. A lady such as yourself shouldn't go by such a ridiculous-

Kentucky: I ain't goin' back to you, Iggy.

England: *whines* & why the bloody hell not? I beat that frog fair & square

for your territory!

Kentucky: & I beat YOUR arse fair n' square for my independence!

Japan: *cuts in* Ah, Nikki-san, why don't you & your nee-san go rerax whire we

settrle down...*almost reaches for her hand but hesitates; nervously motions

for her & Britney to follow*

Kentucky: *doesn't notice Kiku's hand & shrugs* Alright...

* * *

><p>East Florida: ^^; I'm just going to…you know… go play in the water with Italy now.<p>

Italy: ve~? Yay~! ^^

Romano: *rolls eyes*

Key West: *runs and barks at the seagulls, chasing them away* (THAT'S WHAT YA GET! BASTARDS~!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italians~! ^^<strong>_


	191. Georgia 31

Georgia:*steps outside and hugs Adriano*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *blushes and hugs back*<p> 


	192. Portsmouth 20

Britney,

When i managed to get a word in edgeways i told Spain you said hi. He says

hola back to both you and your brother. He also wants to know how Adri's

date's going.

Oh and i got more drunk videos! I think i could make a lot of money out of

these ^^

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Yay~! :D Tell him the date's going well, por favor~~!_

_YUS! :D_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	193. Kentucky 36

Uisukii: *laughs & splashes Key West*

Kentucky: Yes, thank you, Britney for leaving me alone wit-AL! *squeals* PUT

ME DOWN!

America: *holds Nikki up on his shoulder* You stay away from my states, you

perverted old man!

France: 'ey! I may be slighted perverted but 'ow dare vous call mio old!

England: *snorts* Slightly? & Alfred, do put Nicole-

Kentucky: NIKKI!

England: *rolls his eyes* -Nikki down, won't you? You're scaring the poor

girl.

Kentucky: Nee~! I ain't scared'a nuthin'! *smacks Alfred in the back of the

head* But put me down! Y'all can see down my top!

France: *grins* Ohonhonhon~On second thought, maybe I could get used to this

angl-*Francis' face, meet Nikki's foot*

Kentucky: Perv! *hits Alfred repeatedly* Now. Put. Me. Down!

America: Ok, ok, geez! Stop hittin' me! *throws her down in the sand; laughs*

There!

Kentucky: *glares* I'm gonna kill you!

America: Aw, shi-*starts sprinting towards the water near Britney & the

Italies*

Kentucky: *jumps up & chases after him; tackles him into the water & holds his

head down underneath* Quick! *turns to Britney & grins* Find me a crab to

stick down his shorts!

* * *

><p>East Florida: *finds a crab* Dad~! *evil grin*<p>

Romano: *glares at France* wine bastard! *throws a tomato at France's face*

Key West: *growls* (hey!) *splashed water back at him*


	194. Valencia 51

Florida,

Anyway, it seems that I'm losing my "touch". As a good merchant, I always knew

what, where and when eveything happened...

Now I don't even watch the news...

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Hm… I don't know what to say about that… _

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	195. Portsmouth 21

Britney,

Ok! I'll pass it on to my friend Barcelona to tell him since he's gome home

now!

I have started a market for drunk videos, so far my buyers are Hungary and

Japan and... Russia weirdly... but you can have them for free!

Love Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Awesome! Thanks!_

_Yay! Thank you! ^^ Ya know~ I know some people in South America that'll buy~~! *grins*_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	196. Kentucky 37

Uisukii: *barks & splashes him again* (Haha! ^^)

France: Aw, Roma. *wipes the tomato off & winks at Lovino* 'ow sweet. But vous

really should save zat for Antonio, mon cher.

Kentucky: HA~! *grabs the crab & sticks it down Alfred's shorts*

America: *thrashes wildly under the water*

Japan: M-maybe you should ret him go now, Nikki-san...

Kentucky: *glares at Alfred & sighs* Yeah, ok...*lets him up*

America: *jumps up, gasping for breath & grabbing at his shorts* Nicole Erin

Jones, you are so fuc-OW!-grounded! *rolls around in the sand, attempting to

pull out the crab*

Kentucky: *rolls her eyes* Grounded for what, teachin' you a lesson? Tell you

what. *leans down next to him* If I get the crab out & then beat you in a race

to the end of the beach, I ain't grounded. But if you win, I AM grounded & I

won't give Elizaveta the tapes I have of you n' Iggy.

America: No way in hel-OW! Grr, fine! Just get this stupid thing-AGH!-out!

Kentucky: Fine. *pulls out the crab & tosses it to the dogs* There.

Uisukii: *leaps for the crab & catches it; tosses it around* (Victory!)

America: *stands up & glares at Nikki* You are sooo going down!

Kentucky: *laughs* You wish! On your mark, Brit!

* * *

><p>Romano: Che Cosa? *blushes* *kicks France in the crotch* BASTARD~! *hides behind Italy*<p>

Itasly: ve?

Britney: *grins* *suddenly has one of those racing flags* Get set! GO~!

Key West: *looks at the crab* *hits it on the head with his paw*


	197. Valencia 52

East Florida

I guess that means "You're irresponsible".

But I don't really have to watch the news. My siblings keep me informed of

everything. It's kind of funny since they have very different opinions...

Hahhaha

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Nah, I don't think that. Trust me, if I did, you'd of heard me say exactly that. Adri says I'm a bit too much like Dad in that sense. Heh ^^;;_

_That's how I am with my own siblings. They keep on texting me and emailing me all this random crap that happens._

_Signed,_

_Britney _


	198. Georgia 32

Georgia:*smiles brightly*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles and walks Georgia over to the restaurant, holding his hand*<p> 


	199. Kentucky 38

America: *takes off sprinting*

Kentucky: *starts walking calmly after him*

America: *glances back; yells over his shoulder* Ha! You're so slow!

Kentucky: *continues to walk quietly*

England: *catches up with Nikki* Ah, Nikki? May I ask why the bloody hell

you're going so slow?

Kentucky: *shrugs*

England: But with all the big talk you were doing, I thought you be able to

kick his stupid arse!

France: *calls after them-after he finished tormenting Lovino* Oui! I zought

vous could do it!

Japan: *glances at Uisukii*

Uisukii: *grins* (Chotto matte kudasai...)

Japan: *nods hesitantly, trusting the dog*

America: (far ahead) *laughs* Haha! Nikki's so-AAAAAGH! *trips into a ditch*

Kentucky: *grins evilly* Perfecto~ *starts jogging*

All: *follow her quickly*

Kentucky: *comes up to the ditch & grins down* Nee, Al~Who'da guessed there'd

be a random ditch waitin' for you? *stands back up & stretches boredly* Well,

I'd love to stay n' chat, buuuuuuuut...*smiles sweetly* I've got a "race"

to win. *sprints towards the end of the beach*

England: Ha! Serves you right, you stupid git. *heads to Nikki-who was

currently sitting at the end drawing in the sand*

France: *laughs* Oui~ *follows Arthur*

Uisukii: *runs up & jumps excitedly around her* (Nee~How did you know about

the ditch?)

Kentucky: *laughs* Actually I didn't know about it. *shrugs* But, knowing Al,

I'd figured he'd screw SOMETHING up & I'd be able to easily win.

Uisukii: *barks* (Nee, you're so evil!)

Kentucky: *smiles & bows slightly* Hehe, doumo arigatou gozaimasu~^^

* * *

><p>East Florida: *ends up laughing* XD<p>

Key West: *wags his tail* (wow!) *sees England* =_= *goes over to England and pees on his leg*

East Florida: *embarrassed* Key West!

Key West: *looks bored* *goes off to chase the crabs*

Italy: ve~! *goes to Key West and picks him up* *starts petting him* un cane così carino! ^^(such a cute dog!)

Romano: hmph. *crosses his arms* you are all dumbasses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe ^^; key West does NOT like England. One of the few things him and West Florida actually agree on ^^;;<strong>_


	200. Portsmouth 22

Britney,

Barcelona told me to tell you that Spain is happy its going well! He wishes he

could see it!

Really? Who? can you give me their mailing details then i can send them some

free samples!

Russia is my main customer... should i be worried or happy?

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Yay~! ^^_

_French Guiana and Colombia. Both of them are perverts. I sent their mailing addresses with this letter._

…_A mix of both…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	201. Kentucky 39

England: Eh-? *horrified* AAGH! Damn dog! What the bloody hell was

that for?

France: Ohonhonhon~Per'aps 'e was claiming vous as 'is territory,

Le'Angleterre.

England: Oh piss off, you perverted frog! *smacks Francis & looks around

angrily* Now where the bloody hell am I supposed to clean this off?

Japan: Werl, we ARE at the beach, Arthur-san...why do you not go wash it off

in the water?

England: Ah, erm-right, I was just about to think of that. Thank you, Kiku.

*heads towards the water, staying clear of & glaring at Key West*

America: (still in the ditch) *tries climbing out but falls back; calls* AAGH!

NIKKI, WHEN I GET OUT, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Kentucky: *shouts back* I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GET OUT OF THERE, FIRST, STUPID!

Uisukii: *looks at her* (Won't he get out eventually?)

Kentucky: Yeah, but all I'd have to do is wave a hamburger in his face &

threaten to give those tapes I've got of him & Iggy to Elizaveta & he'd

basically be under my control~^^

England: (came back) *face pales* Wh-what tapes?

Kentucky: Haha~! Wouldn't you like to know? *grins & winks*

* * *

><p>East Florida: bwa… you know I dun like UsUk sis~! D:<p>

Key West: *seems to be smirking at England* hehe, bastard~!) *glares at France* (you are SO finding your hairbrush chewed up later..,)

Italy: ve~! ^^ *pets Key West*

Romano: Jeez, Veneziano. It's just a rat. Don't pet it so much!

Italy: ve? But he's a dog!

Key West: (So going to throw all of your tomatoes in the ocean…)

East Florida: Nya! Dad! I know what'll get you up~! *throws one of her salads down the pit America is in*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup. One of the few things West Florida and Key West agree on ^^;;<strong>_

_**And I don't really like USUK, so I'm kind of projecting my feelings of it on Britney ^^;; sorry.**_


	202. Valencia 53

Florida,

Well, España is like that most of the times. I mean, when he is not

clueless... People say I'm like him. Clueless. I don't understand why...

Yeah, they can be a bit annoying sometimes. But they're... siblings ^^'. And

you have tons of them.

How's Oeste doing, btw?

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Hm… I don't get it either._

_Yup ^^;; at least 50. And THAT'S not counting the siblings I have on Papa's side of the family…_

_He's still on a date with Georgia ^^;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	203. Kentucky 40

America: WHAT DO YOU MEA-?HOLY SHI-WTF IS THIS CRAP? *jumps out of

the ditch & hides behind Arthur*

Kentucky: *laughs* Don't worry! *grins* Some I just photoshopped their faces

on for blackmail & others they were already drunk~^^

England: *mutters* Backwoods bitch.

Kentucky: Aww, Iggy. *pinches his cheeks & smiles* Call me a hick again & I'll

kill you, k?

England: Y-yes, ma'am...eAe" Alfred! Stop touching me there!

America: *clings to Arthur's shorts near his arse* Wh-what? First get that

devil food away from me!

England: *rolls his eyes* Oh come off, git. It's only a salad.

Kentucky: *scrunches up her nose* I dunno, Iggy. For once, I gotta agree with

Al. I'd be pretty scared too if someone randomly threw a mash of "healthy"

crap at me.

Japan: You don't rike sarads?

Kentucky: Oh no, I do. But nowadays they've got these weird kinds & they're

awful. They taste like Iggy's "food" XP

England: Hey! I'm a great cook!

* * *

><p>East Florida: no Iggy.. you really aren't ^^;;<p>

Italy: ve~! *puts Key West down and goes to play in the water*

Key West: *goes up to America, wagging his tail*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some salads DO look weird now a days…<strong>_


	204. Portsmouth 23

Britney,

Right! I'm sending them some of them! At this rate i'll be able to afford a

new boat!

Oh god... i'm really worried though...

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_That's good! This reminds me of the time people would send me money just to get pictures of Adriano shirtless… But he eventually found it out and made me shut it down…_

_Yeah… you probably should be ^^;;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	205. Valencia 54

Florida,

Too many of them. I have a lot of siblings too. Communities, provinces... I

could count España's old colonies but... I don't talk to them too much. We're

not close a all.

What's that? A never ending date? ^^'

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_I'm in business with my siblings from Papa's side a lot, so I guess I'm kind of close with them. Especially Colombia. I have a lot of immigrants from her country. Mexico… not so much ^^;;_

_Si ^^; But, at least the date seems to be going well._

_Signed,_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contrary to what people like to think, most of the Hispanic immigrants here in Florida are from Colombia, Puerto Rico, and Cuba, NOT Mexico.<strong>_


	206. Kentucky 41

England: Fine then! *sticks his tongue out* None of you wankers get

any of the yummy home-made scones I brought!

America & Kentucky: THANK GOD.

England: *glares at them* At least I don't stuff my face with heart-stopping,

artery-clogging, grease-filled slop you call food.

America: Hey! *throws an arm around her protectively* Nikki makes amazing

fried chicken! Don't be hatin', bro!

Kentucky: Yeah! & Al's double-bacon cheeseburgers are the best!

England: *rolls his eyes* Whatever.

America: *glances down at Key West* Hey, Brit. What the hell does your

uh...rat(?) want?

* * *

><p>Italy: ve~!<p>

Romano: tch. Bastards.

East Florida: *pouts* Dad! I told you that Key West is a Chihuahua!

Key West: =_= *glares at America* (I WANT FOOD~!)

East Florida: and he wants food.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So do I~!<strong>_


	207. Kentucky 42

America: Oh, well, uh...what do rats eat, anyway? Is there like

special food or something?...

France: It is not a rat, Amerique. It is a chi'ua'ua & zere for, deserves

mio's cooking~!

Kentucky: Yeah! Your portions are sooo small they're perfect for Key West! ^^

* * *

><p>East Florida: *eyetwitch at America* *idea* Oh Francia~! Could you please give Key West some of your delicious food? *being extremely flirty*<p>

Key West: *rolls his eyes* (jeez) *walks away from America*

Romano: *smirks* so is THAT how you get back at Daddy, Orange bitch? By being a whore?

East Florida: *glares at Romano* Hey Romano, how is the sex with mi Papa?

Romano: *blush* C-CHIGI!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And THIS is how Britney gets back at Alfred ^^;; I think she got a little TOO much of her Papa's "Passion"…<strong>_

_**I think I just created some plot ideas :D**_


	208. Portsmouth 24

Britney,

Shirtless? You got any pictures left? I want one please!

Yup, he's requested i get footage of Poland and Lithuania... or else...

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Yup! I sent my last picture with this letter!_

…_That's really disturbing…_

_Signed,_

_Brtiney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When thinking of Adriano, think of a younger (probably 18) version of Spain. So a shirtless Adriano… *nosebleed*<strong>_


	209. Georgia 33

Georgia:*walks with him, holding onto Adri's hand tightly*

* * *

><p>West Florida: *walks into the restaurant, holding onto Georgia's hand* Ah, señor ? I have a reservation.<p>

Waiter: ah, si. You are under the name of "Jones", si?

West Florida: *nods*


	210. Kentucky 43

France: Ohonhonhon~*grins seductively & runs his hand down her back,

dangerously close to her lower half* Of course, mon cherie. Anyzeeng for vous~

America: HEY! Get your perverted old man claws away from her! *jumps on him*

Kentucky: *rolls her eyes* Oh c'mon, Al. She's just tryin' to get him to cook

for her "dog". *pulls Alfred off Francis*

America: Grrr...*glares at Francis*

France: *winks & wraps his arm around Britney's waist*

Uisukii: (Oh great...)

* * *

><p>Key West: *rolls his eyes* (great. Knowing the pattern, it'll take about 30 minutes before I get food) =_=<p>

East Florida: *smiles and winks seductively at France* *pouts at America* Dad~! I just want him to feed Key West. There's no need to pounce on him.

Italy: ve~! *has no idea what's going on*

Romano: *rolls his eyes* whatever. If you want to go and be a puttana, be my guest.

Italy: Lovi! You shouldn't call a lady that word! D:

East Florida: *glares at Romano* hmph! *crosses her arms* tsundere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Britney… *facepalm*<strong>_


	211. Valencia 55

Florida,

Sorry. I should have replied to this letter earlier but... TODAY WAS THE FIRST

MASCLETÀ! Tons of firecrackers~ tons of them~ Loved it! And tomorrow more~

Kya! do you want to come a few days? It's fun!

Yeah, dunno why everybody thinks you're so close to Mexico.

Dates shouldn't be that long... In my opinion.

Love

Valencia~

* * *

><p><em>Valencia.<em>

_Hm, I'm not sure if Dad'll let us come. There's this… certain incident the last time I was near firecrackers ^^;;_

_I don't know either._

_*shrugs* I'll let him do as he pleases_

_Signed,_

_East Florida_


	212. Portsmouth 25

Britney,

I have a little problem. A problem of the russian sort. So i apologise if this

letter is a little bloodstained. I told russia i wasn't gonna get that film

for him and he got a little annoyed. And you know the concequences of getting

Russia annoyed.

However a shirtless picture of Adriano has now made my time here in this

prison cell a little more bearable. Thanks!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Dios Mio…. Crap…_

_I cell? ! Dios Mio…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Exactly *nod nod*<strong>_


	213. Kentucky 44

France: *kisses her cheek* Oui, of course. I will cook anyzeeng for

vous, mon cherie~

America: *still glaring at Francis*

Kentucky: *pats his back & laughs* Just let her go. She IS Spanish, after all.

*poses a bit seductively* Passionate lovers. Natural-born flirters. Easily

amused. *laughs*

America: *laughs with her* Haha, I guess...^^

England: Kiku? Are you alright?

Japan: H-huh? *blushes & looks away from Nikki quickly* Uh, h-hai, I-I'm

arl-right...

* * *

><p>East Florida: *laughs* *smiles seductively*<p>

Romano: *rolls his eyes* puttana

East Florida: *glares* stop calling me that! I understand what you're saying =_=

Key West: =_= *bites Romano's leg*

Romano: C-CHIGI! *tries to shake Key West off of him* DAMN DEMON DOG FROM HELL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovi has a very bad mouth indeed ^^;;<strong>_


	214. Georgia 34

Georgia:-smiles- This is nice, Adriano.

* * *

><p>West Florida: *smiles back* glad you think so.<p> 


	215. Kentucky 45

:France: Ohonhonhon~

Kentucky: *rolls her eyes* Shut up, Romano. I'm sure you ain't exactly Key

West's taste.

America: *stretches boredly* Sooo! Watch'y'all wanna do?

England: *fuming* It's "What do you all want to do," git. Don't ruin my

English language more then you already have! :U

America: *laughs* Hahaha! You mean perfected it! ^^

Uisukii: *sniffs Feli's hand* (Hmmm...never had Italian before...) *licks his

hand*

* * *

><p>Key West: *gets away from Romano* (ugh, too salty =_=)<p>

East Florida: I say we go to that bar over there! ^^

Romano: only some of us are technically legal to drink in this country, you dumbass =_=

Italy: ve? *looks at Uisukii* Ciao~! ^^ *pets him*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Britney you Drunk… ^^;<strong>_

_**Roma's language is very explicit and should have a warning label. In fact….**_

_**WARNING! ROMANO HAS A REALLY BAD MOUTH! DO LET CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 20 HEAR HIS LANGUAGE! **_

_**Wait… that means I can't write…**_

_**Dammit…**_

_**Forget the label then ^^;;**_


	216. Portsmouth 26

Britney,

You know this cell looks really nice with that poster you sent me hahaha...

really nice really nice... hahaha

oh dear... i need to get out of here soon or i will seriously go insane.

Don't worry i'm working on an escape plan!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

…_you REALLY need to get out of there. You want me to get your dad? He's at my place for some reason…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	217. Kentucky 46

Uisukii: (I like him~! ^^)

Kentucky: *laughs* I think he likes you, Feliciano~

America: The bar sounds great! Let's go! *heads off in the wrong direction*

Kentucky: ...Al.

Italy: ve~! Really? ^^ *pets Uisukii*

* * *

><p>East Florida: uh… Dad? That's the wrong direction ^^;;<p>

Romano: *rolls his eyes* did you dumbasses forget the legal age in your OWN fucking country? That's just sad. *takes a bite out of his tomato*

Key West: =_= *goes to Romano and pees on his shoes*

Romano: CHIGI! THESE ARE NEW SHOES DAMMIT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU FUCKING DOG!

Italy: Ve! Don't hurt the doggy! *picks up Key West*


	218. Portsmouth 27

Britney,

He's at your place? Would you mind telling him i'm currently held hostage in

Moscow? I think he should probably know where i am. Hahahahahahaha... i am

sooo screwed...

Love

Slightly insane!Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Sure, I'll tell him. Maybe Dad'll try to be the hero again ^^;;_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	219. Kentucky 47

:Kentucky: Shut up, Romano. And anyway. Pfft, like we care about

"legal drinking" age.

France: Ohonhonhon~Oui. Amerique's children are quite mature for zeer age.

*wraps both his arms around Nikki and Britney's waists, pulling them close*

America: *glares at him* I swear to God, you old pervert. You touch them like

that again and I'll-

Kentucky: *rolls her eyes* Shut up, Al.

England: Ha! Git.

Japan: *quietly* Ah. If I may interupt but, ah...weren't we going a bar?...

* * *

><p>Romano: *rolls his eyes* I know YOU don't care, but the dumbasses the bars hire require that you show them your driver's license to prove your age. And the puttana over there looks like she's 18 =_=<p>

Italy: Fratello! You shouldn't call her that! D:

East Florida: si! Listen to your little brother! *pouts*

Key West: *hops out of Italy's arms and looks at France expectantly* (weren't you going to give me food?)

East Florida: oh yeah! Before I forget! Iggy! Your daughter Portsmouth got imprisoned by Russia! She sent me a letter! *waving a letter around*


	220. Kentucky 48

England: Oh dear God...*pinches the bridge of his nose* Thank you, I

suppose.

Kentucky: *blinks* Well, technically I'm only 17. But c'mon. *grabs Britney's

arm; grins* I'm sure that we could flirt our way into the bar no problem.

England: And just how exactly do you propose to do that?

Kentucky: Like this. *skips up to the guys & smiles flirtatiously (lol)*

Excuse me, sir, but I seem to've left my ID at home. *frowns cutely & leans in

close, slightly exposing cleavage* I sure hope that's not too much of a

problem~

England: *face turns bright red* I-I...w-well, erm...

France: *looks up from feeding Key West* I'm convinced~

America: Yeah, Nikki, that was kinda creepy how er, c-convincing that was...

e-e

Japan: *blushes* o/o

Kentucky: Why thank you~! ^^

* * *

><p>East Florida: ya might wanna go get your kid, Iggy ^^;<p>

Key West : *very happy now* (gracias~! You are on my nice list! ^^)

Romano: che. *rolls his eyes*

Italy: ve? *blink*

East Florida: oh! Watch this! *goes over to a random guy and talks to him*

Key West: *rolls his eyes* (Dios Mio… she's going to rob the guy of all his money)

*few minutes later*

East Florida: *comes back with $100* and that mis amigos, is how you get money from guys ^^ The drinks are on me~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>East Florida has, erm… mastered the art of flirting to get money ^^; <strong>_


	221. Portsmouth 28

Britney,

haha i'll laugh if he does. Did you tell him? Its starting to get cold in

here...

I think Russia's coming!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_Yeah, I told him. She should be going to get you._

_Ay Dios mio…_

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	222. Valenia 56

Florida,

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! you have to come! you have to~~ you just have to~~~~

Anyway, since I want you to enjoy my precious Fallas, I've sent some

firecrackers programmed to explode 10 seconds after you open the letter~~

Enjoy them! They're the strongest ones, from my own mascletàs!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

_Wait.. what about the firecrackers?_

_*singed paper*_

_WAUGH! MI CERVEZA! MI CERVEZAAAA~~!_

_East Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case you don't know what happened, the firecrackers completely obliterated her beer XD<strong>_


	223. Kentucky 49

England: *sighs* Alright then. Excuse me... *goes off to make a

phone call*

Kentucky: Oh please, dear sister. I'd feel bloody awful if YOU were to pay for

everythin'. $100 simply will not be enough for drinks AND the random clubs

we'll be crashin' later. *skips up to a random guy*

America: She can swindle a guy, too?

Uisukii: (Hehe, not exactly...^^")

Kentucky: *comes back, grinning and proudly holding the guy's wallet, and

leaving the guy to tend to his broken wrist*

France: *raises an eyebrow* What did vous do?

Kentucky: *smiles* Nothin' much. Just flirted a bit. Told him that I'd kick

his arse in arm wrestlin' and bet his entire wallet when he mockin'ly

challenged me. I proved him wrong~^^

America: But...he'd just walked out of the gym...eAe

Kentucky: *looks at him* So?

France: 'ow much iz in zeer?

Kentucky: *looks inside and grins* WAY more than $100.

* * *

><p>East Florida: *looks at the amount of money* wow! Good job! ^^ oh! But the really good beers are extremely expensive! Hold on! *runs off in the direction of a group of guys*<p>

Key West: (oh Dear Lord….)

*few minutes later*

East Florida: *comes back with seemingly nothing in her hands*

Romano: *smirks* what? They didn't didn't want a whore?

East Florida: *ignoring Romano* *opens her purse showing 6 different wallets*

Italy: ve! Wow! How did you do that?

East Florida: well~ let's just say that it's really easy to swindle guys out of money *winks*

Key West: (well~ looks like those two are gonna be paying for everyone.)

Romano: *rolls his eyes*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si~! XD<strong>_

_**East Florida is a major flirt ^^;; Thus, she got 6 guys' wallets. Apparently she got Spain's flirting side~!**_


	224. Portsmouth 29

Britney,

Ahhh Jeez its cold! Its like i'm sharing a room with general winter in here!

Russia's really mad at me. Hope dad gets here soon .

Bekki

* * *

><p><em>Bekki,<em>

_*shudder* I hate the cold…_

_He should be there soon._

_Signed,_

_Britney_


	225. Valencia 57

Florida~~

Did you like them? Knowing that so many people cant go to Fallas makes me feel

sad... Do you want more firecrackers?

Eh? Cerveza? you should drink zumo de naranja. It's healthier~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Valencia,<em>

…_.it made my beer explode…._

_MY BEER~! *sob*_

…the hell? I walk in and Britney's in the emo corner…

Ah, Fallas. I see. 

No… I think we're good on the firecrackers ^^;;

Signed,

West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEST FLORIDA'S BACK~!<strong>_


	226. Ohio 1

Hullo Florias.

It's Ohio, aka Marcus Copper. Would you tell your damn warm weather patterns

to stop messing with my nice winter? I didn't even have a damn white Christmas

so tell your Floria weather to cut it out! D:

*Marcus Cut it out! Sorry about him, he's got a bit of an anger management

problem.*

Ah, shut it Michigan! I don't have a problem! You and your Yankees can frick

off!

*Marcus my non of my sport teams are Yankees, that's New York and you said you

wouldn't mention them!*

Well I betcha can't name my capital's semi-pro football team!

*Columbus Fire*

Damnit! Get outta my letter Margret!

Bye, Marcus Copper (Ohio) *And Margret Connery (Michigan)

* * *

><p><span>…Hola Marcus (and Margaret)<span>

…*facepalm* I can't. it's WEATHER. I can't just control it.

…_=_= Marcus. You owe me a beer. 5 of them, to be specific. _

Hola Margaret.

…_I'm going to go back to sulking over my explosive beer now.._

_Signed,_

_Britney (East Florida) _and Adriano (West Florida)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my gosh! An Ohio! :D<strong>_

_**My mother is from Ohio! And I've been there many times because a bunch of my family's there~!**_

_**I've also been to Michigan ^^**_


	227. Kentucky 50

Kentucky: This is so much fun~! *stops; grins and looks at Britney*

Hey, sis. What if we... *sees a group of guys coming close* There! *grabs her

hand and jogs over to them*

Everyone: *watches them*

Kentucky: *comes back, giggling with Britney and proudly holding an armful of

wallets; grins happily* Boys, we'll be drinkin' and partyin' likes kings

tonight~! :D

America: *laughs a bit nervously* Hehe, you guys are really good at this,

aren't you?

England: *comes back* Well. That's settled. *notices the wallets* What the

bloody hell did I miss?

America: Oh nothing much, just that MY girls are professional swindlers.

England: *glances at Nikki and Britney* You mean MY girl. Nikki used to be

mine, you know.

America: Whatever.

Japan: Anyway, Arthur-san. What happened with Portsmouth-san?

England: I sent a country diplomat to negotiate with Ivan. *glares at Alfred*

Seeing as though me going home is out of the question.

Kentucky: Uh. Why?

England: Alfred ate my plane ticket.

Everyone: ...what?

England: *sighs irritably* Nevermind, it's a long story. The point is I'm

stuck here.

* * *

><p>East Florida: =_= Iggy. You keep on forgetting that you had control over me too. I would think you would remember me since I'm the half of Florida that DIDN'T revolt numerous times. *pouts*<p>

Key West: *growls at England* (great. You made her upset)

Italy: ve~! Yay~! ^^

Romano: you can't even hold your liquor! What are you so happy about?

Italy: ve? But fratello, you can't hold your liquor eith-

Romano: SHUT UP!

East Florida: … the hell? Dad! You ATE his plane ticket? Well, if Adri was here, he would be more than happy to get you a plane ticket. Mostly because he wouldn't want you here ^^;

West Florida: *runs up* oi, what's going on here?

East Florida: speak of the devil~! *turns to West Florida* hola hermano! How was your date with Georgia? You sure took a long time! ^^

West Florida:… you just want to know so you can get yaoi don't you?

East Florida: not true! *pouts*

West Florida: you constantly use me for your own purposes! The last time, you kept on taking pictures of me without my shirt and selling them!

East Florida: …you've gotta admit that idea made us rich! ^^

West Florida: it made YOU rich. And then you spent it on clothes.

East Florida: ^^;;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dios mio XD<strong>_

_**Aaaaand West Florida's back. I decided his date had been long enough ^^**_


	228. Portsmouth 30

Britney,

I really hope he does soon since i-

*paper is smudged and ripped here*

This is Russia da? You will tell England to leave well alone da? This is not

his problem so he shall not interfere da?

Da Svedanya

Russia

*small message at bottom*

eek!

Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki!<span>

Dios mio, hold on! Damn, I'll have to get someone to go with the negotiator England's sending…. 

RUSSIA LET HER GO YOU PUTA!

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adri's back~!<strong>_


	229. Valencia 58

Floridas,

Oeste! I kind of missed you!~ Now you're back! Do you want to come to

celebrate Fallas? Do you~? I can... convince... your father if you want

Well, firecrackers are made to explode. And beer is made to... eh... I don't

drink beer so I don't care! Cheer up, Florida! You've lost a beer, pero más

se perdió en Cuba.

Oeste, are you sure? you can never have enought of these beauties...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

Eh… no thank you. 

I know that. But now East Florida's kind of… sad ^^; Don't ask me why she likes beer so much. In my opinion, I like sangria better. But, that's just me.

Yeah… I'm sure.

Signed,

West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow XD I can see that she's excited XD<strong>_


	230. Valencia 59

Oeste,

Yeah~ Sangría~~ It is very popular in Fallas... You can get sangria anywhere.

Sure you don't want to come? I'm kind of sad now... And lonely... Teruel's not

here...So... I'll go throw some firecrackers, my special brand! I'll have to

throw them far from my beloved Fallas (their pieces are already on the

streets!)

Love,

Valencia

PS: If you feel the floor is moving... that would be my firecrackers. Don't

worry ^^

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

I'm sure. Lo siento, but the last time East Florida got ahold of firecrackers, California almost died. As did Nevada, Utah, Oregon, Washington…

Actually, all of the west almost died.

Signed,

West Florida


	231. Ohio 2

Marcus: I DON'T OWE YA JACK! And yeah ya can!

*Margret: That's not true. You owe her 5 beers plus you owe me a Hot Chocolate

from that one bet about Penny and her girlfriend.*

Marcus: I don't owe you hot chocolate! Plus Penny and Val broke it off!

*Margret: They're back together.*

Marcus: Frick off Tigerbait.

* * *

><p><em>YES! YOU OWE ME 5 BEERS DAMMIT!<em>

…You can calm down now, Britney. 

_BUT THE GUY'S PISSING ME OFF! PENDEJO!_

…I'm going to go now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britney is cursing in Spanish now ^^;;<strong>_


	232. Kentucky 51

Kentucky: *smiles* Hey, Adri~! Hehe, I didn't think you'd be back so

soon. Maybe we should go get s'm'ore wallets :D

America: *grabs her arm* Uh, I think you've done enough.

England: *glares at the dog* Well in my defense it WAS several hudred years

ago AND I've had numerous amounts of children.

France: Ohonhonhon~

England: Shut up, frog! You know what I meant!

Kentucky: So, Adri. Not that I care at all but...DID anything yaoi-ish occur

between you and Georgia? ;w;

Japan: You rike yaoi, Nikki-chan?

Kentucky: *face turns red* Huh? I don't know what you're-hey, w-wait. *blushes

a bit* Did you say chan?

Japan: *blushes too* Uh, n-no, no. I mean werl, ah...*bows repeatedly* D-doumo

sumi masen!

* * *

><p>East Florida:.. IT WAS NOT THAT LONG AGO! DX BARELY 300 YEARS YA JERK!<p>

Key West: *glares at England more*

West Florida: *sweatdrop* no. why would you think that.

East Florida: because you look like a seme! And Georgia looks like a uke! I mean seriously! *goes over to West Florida and lifts his shirt up, showing his chest* How could you NOT think of yaoi when seeing this body?

Romano: *sees West Florida* W-WHAT THE FUCK? !

Italy:*tilts his head to the side* ve? Fratello, he looks like big brother Spain, doesn't he?

Romano: OF COURSE HE DOES YOU DUMBASS! *blushes*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw~ :3<strong>_

_**And Romano is thinking of Spain when he sees Adri XD hence the blushing**_

_**Pfft, Britney had no personal space XD**_

_**Iggy got control of the Floridas after the 7 years war (or the French and Indian War) and then they were given back to Spain in 1763. Basically Iggy only had control over the Floridas for 20 years, but Adri STILL revolted a lot XD**_


	233. Kentucky 52

England: *sighs* Fine, whatever. I'm sorry.

Kentucky: *still blushing* Ahaha... *almost falls from blood-loss*

France: *notices* Ohonhon~Looks like someone else likes Adri, non?

Kentucky: N-no! *hits him* Shut up, Francy-Pants.

America: Then why did you-?

Kentucky: *glares* Because back at my place no one looks like that.

Uisukii: *pokes Key West with his paw* (You ok?)

America: Then how com-?

Kentucky: *cuts him off, clearly blushing again* Who's hungry? *grins and

holds up one of the wallets* Cuz drinks are on us~

* * *

><p>East Florida: as you should be. *still slightly annoyed*<p>

West Florida: oi! *pulls his shirt down* Britney, WHAT have I told you about personal space? *sees England and his mood suddenly darkens*…what the hell is the English bastard doing here? *glare*

Key West: (hm?) *looks at Uisukii* (si, I'm fine.)

Italy: ve~! ^^

Romano: =_=

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO REPLY GUYS~! DX<strong>_


	234. Valencia 60

Oeste,

Mmm… I don't know any of them, so I don't really care :3 Anyway, they didn't

die so...

COME HERE DAMNIT!

Valencia

(PS: Sent another firecracker which will explode in 3... 2... 1... )

* * *

><p><span>Valencia,<span>

I don't want to chance it ^^;;

Signed,

West Florida

P.S. O.O


	235. Portsmouth 31

Adriano you're back!

Wheres Britney? Is she ok? I'm in a little trouble right now! Russia's gone

completely nuts and he's locked me up in his basement and worst of all he's

forcing me to wear a wedding dress! All because i wouldn't get him a stupid

video! He's gonna annexe me into a russian territory! eeek i don't wanna be a

russian territory!

Sincerely

Scared!Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

Britney's fine. She's just sulking at the moment.

O-O What the hell happened? Don't worry, I'll get England over there as fast as possible. And maybe I'll get Dad to help…

Signed,

Adriano


	236. Kentucky 53

Uisukii: (Good~)

America: *grins at Adri* Cuz I dragged him out here to have a good time!

England: *glares at Alfred* Wanker, I can have fun on my own! I don't need

your help!

France: *laughs pervertedly* Ohonhonhon~

England: Not like that, you sick bastard! *smacks him*

Kentucky: *laughs* It's getting kinda dark guys. If we wanna go clubbin' later

we need to go no- *phone buzzes; pulls out and reads the text* YES! I KNEW! In

your face, Kansas! XD

America: Um...?

Kentucky: *grins* UK won the championship! *puts her hands on her hips* Who's

the best basketball player in the world?

America: I'm not doing it. =-="

Kentucky: *pouts* Are to!

America: No.

Kentucky: *glares* We made a bet, Al.

America: *sighs* Fine. *rips off his tank top and runs up and down the beach;

screams repeatedly* KENTUCKY IS THE BEST AND I'MMA LOSER. I'M STUPID FOR

TRUSTING SUCH AN IMPORTANT ACHEIVE TO KANSAS AND LETTING NIKKI GET US BOTH

DRUNK.

Everyone: *looks at her questioningly*

Kentucky: Al didn't think UK would win. I got 'im drunk and told him to put

his dignity where his mouth is. ^^

* * *

><p>West Florida:… *extremely creepy aura that would put Russia to shame* I told him not to fucking let the English bastard anywhere near my state and what does he do? Bring him to my state!<p>

East Florida: *laughing like crazy at America* *recording the whole thing*

West Florida: *has an evil plan forming in his head* hehe… say… Britney… would you mind if I send that video to Cuba?

East Florida: not at all! ^^

Key West: *looks questioningly at West Florida* (Hm… the grapefruit bastard looks pissed off)

East Florida: uh… Iggy? You might want to leave now ^^;; I don't mean to be rude, but since Dad became the object of Adri's wrath because he brought you here, you might get some revenge as well ^^;;;

Italy: ve~? *blink*

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am now thinking of Conquistador West Florida… *faints from blood loss*<strong>_


	237. Portsmouth 32

Adriano,

Oh good, i was worried there.

Well... its kind of a long story but basically i started a business where i

sold videos i took of nations on dates together to people like Hungary and

Japan. A-And Mr Russia wanted a video but i couldn't get it so he's had me

kidnapped and forced to wear a wedding dress and then he's gonna annexe me

into Russian territory!

I'm scared! he's coming back!

Sincerely

Terrified!Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

Nah, no need to worry about her. You should worry about my Dad. He brought your dad to my state. No offense, but I'm not exactly friendly with him…

Ah… I see. Well, don't worry. I'm sending your father back there right now to handle it and if that doesn't work, I can always get New York and her Mafia Italians to go after him o.o Those guys are scary…

Signed,

Adriano


	238. Portsmouth 33

Adriano,

*letter is bloodstained*

Sorry about my dad, he can be hard to handle i know... just tell him to get

his ass over to Siberia and get me out of here! i'm not sure how much more of

this i can stand!

The mafia might help... you never know...

Sincerely

Terrified!Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

Son't worry. I'm getting him over there right now. 

And I'll contact New York and ask her if she can do just that. She owes me some favors anyway…

Signed,

Adriano


	239. Portsmouth 34

Adriano,

Good, cuz Mr Russia's really scary! now i know why the baltics shake so much

when they see him!

Sounds good, hey... i can hear a noise! I think its dad! yay!

Sincerely

Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

Well that's good.

Tell me when you get out, okay?

Signed,

Adriano


	240. Portsmouth 35

Adriano,

Hey! I made it out alive! Dad came and he got me! And Mr Russia didn't even

notice! I'm at home recovering now, no more wedding dresses for me! I refuse

to become Russian territory!

Tell Britney i'm safe!

Sincerely

Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

That's good! Britney was worried sick.

_YOU'RE ALIVE~~! ^^ I send you another picture of Adriano shirtless as a present._

Oi! I didn't give you permission to do that!

_Too bad~~_

_Signed,_

_Britney _and Adriano


	241. Portsmouth 36

Britney and Adriano,

Aha! Gracias for the picture! i love it!. the first one you sent me i had to

leave behind at Mr Russia's so i'm afraid he's got it :( but this new one's

even better!

Sincerely

!Bekki

* * *

><p><em><span>Bekki,<span>_

_Hehe, you're welcome~_

Wait… Russia has a picture of me shirtless? O.O that's… unsettling… and creepy…

_Sinceramente,_

_Britney _and Adriano


	242. Michigan 1

Easty, please get a grip on Orlando... The Ancient Americas are going

to rip her to shreds if she doesn't stop annoying them... Especially Maya...

and I bet she'd do it on Dec. 21, too.

* * *

><p><em>Aw, but I hate disciplining cities~! DX Besides, she's a mouse. Surely they'll forgive a MOUSE!<em>

…Why the hell do we have a pet mouse anyway?

_East Florida _and West Florida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pfft, I thought it would be appropriate that Orlando be a mouse since Orlando is famous for Disney World XD<strong>_


	243. Sicily 1

Ciao,

Uselly I'm a very happy person when i write letters but something has come up

and i see it as a real issue. I, the Island Of Sicily, Was out for a walk when

i saw a little skirmish between One of my fruit venders and an American

Tourist. The tourist was claiming Florida Oranges were better than my Sicilian

Oranges! What! I couldn't believe it. After big brother Feli convinced me not

to send the Mafia on you, I desided to write this letter. Its sorta an

appoligy and sorta because I love writing letters!

But i would like and explaintion as to why this man was not locked up because

he's clearly not mentally stable.

Veeeee~!

The Island of Sicily!

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola Sicily,<span>_

_I honestly don't see any pro- *has mouth covered by Adri*_

Britney, I don't know about you, but I don't want to DIE today! 

_But-_

No! *ahem* Well, thank you for not sending the mafia after us. I am honestly more of a grapefruit person, so I leave the oranges to my sister. And I believe that "the best oranges" are completely subjective to the person. Britney's already gotten into a fight with Valencia over oranges and she ALREADY gets into fights with California *facepalm*

_TRAITOR~!_

BRITNEY! PLEASE BE QUIET! FOR THE LOVE OF DIOS! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS FIGHT HAPPENING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

_O_O u-uh…_

*sigh* I'm just going to end this letter now… I apologize for my outburst.

_Apology not-_

I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! I'm talking to the nice Sicilian who ISN'T sending the mafia after us!

_Signed,_

_Terrified!East Florida (Britney Jones) _and pissed off!West Florida (Adriano Carriedo-Jones)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, Britney's terrified for once XD<strong>_

_**Oh, Adri isn't normally this… yelly… I guess…. He's just sick and tired of this argument Britney gets into wherever he goes ^^;; the former Spanish territory can only take so much~**_


	244. Sicily 2

Ciao,

Veh I'm really sorry if I started a fight. Very sorry. Your right I

guess it does matter what the person though was the best. (even though the guy

could have been nicer about it.) and its ok to have an outburst every once in

a while as long as there not often like Romano... But my boss says im not

aloud to because of a drunken fight with Prussia were I may have have had gone

a bit to far with the mafia (expecaily for a guy with no army, much less

land.) but he healed sooner or later so all's good. Any way do eather of you

know how to coax two red foxes and a Italy out of hidding? I was talking with

Feli when Romano came in being all yelly and when I turned around italy was

gone but a nice box of tomato fairy's were in his place. If not I must go find

him..

. ~~~~ Hopelessly lonely,

Miss Lillianna Vargas ~

The Island of Sicily

* * *

><p><span>Sicily,<span>

It's just me this time, I think I might've scared Britney since I don't have outbursts that often ^^;;

You're right, he could have been nicer about it. I know that I would be annoyed if someone did that in my house.

Well… there's always pasta…

Signed,

West Florida (Adriano Carriedo-Jones)


	245. Portsmouth 37

Britney and Adriano,

Heh heh... yeah Russia kinda has the picture. I don't know what he'll do with

it mind...

But on the upside Britney i've got a picture for you! I managed to get a

picture of the nations' easter drunk party where basically they all ended up

stripping ^^

Sincerely

Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

It's just me this time. I might've accidentally scared her with my outburst I had earlier ^^;; In my defense, she was just about to get into another fight with another personification about oranges… I've just about had it with that argument…

O.O…I better find a way to get that picture away from him… I feel violated somehow…

Um… I'm just going to give this picture to Britney now…

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>*died of a nosebleed XD*<strong>_


	246. Author's note: Ms Vader

So why did you choose East and West and not North and South?

Not that this is bad, I'm just curious because I know that North and South

have a crap ton of differences, but I'm not too sure about East and West.

Sorry if you've explained this before, I've just been browsing and I noticed

the title and had to ask.

I live in Miami and hear a ton of crap about the rednecks up North hating on

the Cubalians (it only works if you're in Hialeah) and vise versa...

*Wink wink* Perhaps a chapter with all four to explain how bad (or good) of an

idea that would be? And of course, America trying to mediate...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*blink* hola~!<strong>_

_**Well, I chose East and West Florida because there is a history of there being an East and West Florida. When Iggy had control over Florida, he split them into two different colonies, which were east and west florida. Then when Spain got them back, he kept them separate. Then when the U.S. got the Louisiana purchase, he claimed that West Florida was part of the purchase. And then Andrew Jackson invaded East Florida without permission ^^;; so, I was basically using history to split them up, not certain stereotypes.**_

_**Ah, I live near Miami ^^**_

_**Hm… not sure how that would work ^^;; I only had characters for East and West, and North was someone who wrote to me. **_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**evemiliana**_


	247. Portsmouth 38

Adriano,

Oranges? one of the spanish cities by any chance? Seems strange to argue about

that, but what do i know i don't grow oranges since its too cold here.

Yeah, my fault...again i'm sorry but it was kind of the last thing on my mind

when i was escaping.

Its a great picture! :D

Sincerely

Bekki

* * *

><p><span>Bekki,<span>

Yeah, it was, actually ^^;; Well, Esperanza (I mean Britney) is very prideful when it comes to her Oranges…

Nah, it's fine. I'll find a way to get it back from Russia…

Signed,

Adriano

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah… Esperanza is Brit's real name. She changed it when she was under Iggy's control. Brit doesn't like her real name ^^;;<strong>_


End file.
